Colors of Change
by MommyBare
Summary: Original characters Jayson & Ryan have been through it all. Everything Changed for them the moment their eyes met. Now as they grow together the past meet their future; the brothers unite to take down Jayson's family; they learn that change comes in every color. Red 4 Love, Green 4 jealousy, blue 4 lust, yellow 4 friendship black 4 hate/death...in the end what color will last.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Everything Has Changed...you might want to read that first.**

**#lemon **

_**The color lemon is a bright shade of yellow. It is often used to symbolize beginnings and freshness.**_

Ryan walked down by the docks on this beautiful July day. He had the day off and was running errands while he waited for Jayson to get off work. He went into the local market to get some ingredients to attempt to make Jayson a home cooked meal. He stood in front of the meat deli and stared. "I never realized there were so many forms of chicken" he said to the young man standing next to him.

"It's all the same chicken; just some are skinless and boneless. Some have the bone in and skin on and the other is just the way it's cut. Dark, white meat…." The tall slender dark haired teen said. "What are you making?"

"Well I'm going to_ attempt_ to make this lemon chicken recipe I got from my mom." He showed the teen his phone with the recipe his mom texted him.

"You need boneless skinless and about four pieces."

"Thank you. How do you know so much about chicken?" Ryan laughed

"Ha, not necessarily chicken, but I cook a lot for my dad and I'm hoping to do it professionally someday."

"That's awesome. I wish I learned to cook. Did your mom teach you?"

"No, uh I taught myself. My dad worked a lot and I got sick of boxed mac n cheese." He laughed "My name's Aaron by the way." He put his hand out for Ryan to shake.

"Nice to meet you Aaron; my names Ryan….so I don't suppose I could talk you into helping me find the rest of this stuff. I don't know cinnamon from nutmeg. I'll pay you."

"You don't have to pay me. I have nothing better to do. I was just in here to buy a couple steaks to grill tonight for my dad and me."

"Oh, well pick out what you want and I'll pay...for you helping me."

They walked through the aisles. Aaron showed him everything he needed to buy to make the recipe exactly like it was shown.

"I hope this is easy." Ryan joked

"Well you said you were a doctor this isn't harder than that" Aaron smiled.

"Not sure about that" he laughed "How old are you Aaron?" Ryan was curious. Aaron seemed physically young, but he was smart and articulate beyond his years.

"I'm 16. I just turned 16 last week."

"Well happy belated birthday. 16 those were some good years." Ryan smiled and raised his eyebrows playfully. "You seem very mature for your age. Hell, if you would have seen me at 16; actually I think I'm still a little immature." Ryan laughed.

Aaron laughed lightly "Well like I was saying my dad worked a lot; I had to grow up fast. It was just me and him." Aaron reached up on the shelf and pulled down the last thing Ryan needed to finish the recipe. "I think that's it. I hope your girlfriend enjoys your effort at least." He smiled.

"She would; except she's a he; my boyfriend." Ryan watched to see how Aaron would react.

"That's cool. My dad's gay." Aaron proudly stated

"Oh, good I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. That's why I didn't say anything at first."

"No problem here. Love is love." Aaron smiles as they walked to the check out.

"Is your dad married or with a partner? I don't mean to pry."

"You're not. No, He's been obsessed with work and me. I wish he would though. Don't get me wrong he does date, but nothing ever serious and he never brings them home to meet me. Maybe this move to Salem will be good for him."

"You guys new here?"

"Yup, we moved a few weeks ago. I have to get used to a new school; joys!"

"Well you are personable boy, shouldn't be too hard to make friends."

"I hope not."

Ryan pays the clerk and hands Aaron the bag for him.

"Thank you for the steaks."

"No, it's my pleasure. You made this shopping trip effortless and fun. Thank you for talking to me Aaron and for all your help." They say their good bye and head separate ways.

Ryan unpacks the groceries onto the counter; starts to wash the vegetables and lemons. _Ok, this isn't rocket science…it's just lemon chicken._ He's never cooked a real meal. Most of the time he and Jayson go out or get something catered in. They both work a lot of hours and when they are home their tired and just want to eat and spend the rest of the night together. Jayson's been working a lot lately; even traveling between his firm in LA and home, so Ryan wanted to surprise him with a special meal.

"Ok, rinse the chicken. I hate touching fucking chicken_._" He ran it under the cold water and then followed the recipe to batter the chicken. "This doesn't look right. Oh, this is horrible." The batter flew all over the counter top. "I should have paid Aaron to come and make it and just tell Jayson I did; at least it would be edible." He read on the directions to grate the rind off the lemon. "Grate? How the hell do you do that?"

He had no choice but to call his mom and after she stopped laughing at him she finally explained what a _grater_ was. Problem is he had no grater so he had to improvise and use the food processor. He was feeling kind of overwhelmed when he heard a knock at the door.

"What are you doing?" Daniel laughed at the view of Ryan covered in batter and spots.

"I'm making lemon chicken" they walk into the kitchen.

"Um, I'm not a chef but I don't think lemon chicken is supposed to look like that."

Ryan sighed "I know….Daniel help me. This is a disaster."

Daniel dips his finger in the batter and taste it then made a pucker face "Yeah Ryan, there's no saving that, plus I don't think the sauce was supposed to coat it before you bake it. You put it on after."

"Why wouldn't it say that?" Ryan skimmed the recipe. "Crap, I suck at this."

"I don't know why you and Jayson just don't hire a private chef to cook at least a couple times a week. You guys have the money and you my friend can't cook."

"Hey, it was my first time" Ryan hit him with the hand towel. "What'd you stop over for any way?"

"I could smell the retched scent from the street." Daniel laughed

"You're an ass" Ryan laughed and threw flour in his face.

"Hey, hey…..no but seriously; I was driving by on the way home figured I would stop in instead of call. I was wondering if you could cover for me on Monday night. I have a family thing with Parker I have to go to."

"Parent teacher?"

"Actually a talent show."

"Oh, sounds like fun, dad. Of course I'll cover you. Not a problem."

"When's Jayson getting home?"

Ryan looks at the clock "Any moment now." He looked down at the pile of chicken. "There's no hope for this is there?"

"No" Daniel snickered "I'd bury it in a quiet memorial."

"Why do I even keep you as a friend?" Ryan smiled

"Because you love me! I should get going…..I have a very good dinner waiting for me at home."

"Get out here."

"Later" Ryan smiled and waved.

Ryan tried to clean as much as he could; ok it was more like trying to cover up his failed attempt. He heard the front door open then close. Jayson yelled his name and then walked into the kitchen. He tried to have a straight face, but his nose scrunched up impulsively.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Jayson cautiously asks and kissed the back of his head.

Ryan just stared at him and then busted out laughing. "I tried to make you a home cooked meal, emphases on tried."

"I'm sure it's good. It's probably one of those things that look bad but taste good" and before Ryan could stop him Jayson took a fork full. He smiled as he chewed and then swallowed quickly. "Yeah that's not the case." He started to laugh and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop you." Ryan plumps out his lower lip.

"You are seriously the cutest boyfriend in the universe. I don't love you because I want you to cook for me."

"Thank God for that." Ryan laughed as he dumped the stuff in the trash. Jayson stopped him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're a master in other areas" Jayson grabs him from behind and holds him.

"Mhhhhm…..well I was planning that for after you raved about my food. Now you get nothing." Ryan joked.

"I have ways of getting what I want" he kissed the crook of his neck "but thank you though for trying. That was very sweet of you." He rubs some sauce off the side of Ryan's face. "How about you go change and I take you out to dinner for slaving in the kitchen" Jayson playfully bit down Ryan's neck.

"I'd love that"

Ryan walked into the other room while Jayson clean up. "How about sea food? I heard that restaurant over by the docks is good; I think it's called Harbor Bay."

"Actually they have really good food. I'm surprised we never eaten there yet."

"Let's go….I'm famished and this place needs to air out." Jayson smiled and laughed.

"You suck" Ryan smacked his behind on the way out the door.

Harbor Bay boasted on fresh sea food and gourmet food. It was a beautiful structure with outdoor seating right by the river banks for an optimal view of picturesque Salem. The hostess seats Jayson and Ryan at a small table for two out on the deck. "Your waiter will be right with you to take your drink orders." She hands them a menu. They scan the menu for their dinner of choice.

"Good evening sirs….I'm Aaron I'll be your waiter tonight." Ryan and Jayson pulled the menu away from their face. "Ryan, how are you?" It was the same boy that helped him at the market earlier.

"Nice to see you again. I thought you were cooking steaks?" Ryan asked. Jayson watch them exchange words with a puzzled look.

"One of the waiters called in sick tonight so I was asked if I could cover. I take it the lemon chicken didn't turn out?" Aaron laughed.

"No, apparently brain surgery is easier for me" Ryan laughed and then looked to Jayson sitting quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Aaron this is my boyfriend Jayson"

"Jayson nice to meet you" and Jayson returned the greeting. Aaron heard his name being called "What can I bring you to drink. I'll grab those, see what my manager wants, and then be right back." Ryan orders wine for both.

"Friend of yours?" Jayson turned to Ryan

"No, he was at the market earlier and he helped me pick out all the ingredients I needed to make the chicken. Nice kid….He and his dad are new to Salem."

"You had a full conversation with this kid?" Jayson questioned with a weird look.

"Well he walked the market with me; it would have been weird not to talk. Don't tell me you are jealous. He's sixteen, Jayson."

"I'm not jealous." Jayson grinned and then look to the menu.

"Mhhhhm" Ryan laughed and then went back to his menu.

Aaron returns with their glasses of the signature house wine. He placed one in front of each man. "Sorry about that my boss is kind of demanding." He looked at Ryan and smile. "Not worth the pay if you ask me, but it's in line for what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?" Jayson asked

"I want to be a chef, culinary arts."

"Impressive. That's a skill some do not have" Jayson raises his eyebrow at Ryan.

"You're so funny" Ryan mocks and then smiles. "We should probably order before he gets into trouble for talking too much"

They enjoy their dinner and each other's company. The view was gorgeous; you could see some of the boats with their lights on in the dusk sky.

"How's your crab, baby?" Ryan asked

"It's remarkable" Jayson take his fork and gathers up a small amount and leans over the table to feed Ryan as taste. "Good?"

"Very good; I like this place." Ryan says as he enjoyed his shrimp scampi. "Here taste these garlic potatoes." Ryan feeds him a small amount. Ryan glanced over to Aaron who was watching them exchange their romantic gestures. Aaron catches his glance and turns away quickly. Ryan doesn't pay much attention to it, but Jayson noticed too.

"I think you have an admirer." Jayson smiled

"No, I don't think he's gay and again he's 16….emphasis on the TEEN."

"Well the way he's looking at you."

"He's looking at us baby. He said his dad was gay, but he never brings men around. He's probably just curious or amazed at how open we are."

"I guess. His dad's gay? He was raised just by his dad?"

"That's what he said." Jayson looked over to Aaron clearing the table back in the main dining area. "They're new to Salem?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Just curious; making small talk."

"Hey I do want to talk to you about something. Daniel brought up a good point when I talk to him earlier. What do you think about hiring a personal cook or chef to come in a few times a week?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm asking you"

"I want what you want" Jayson smiled

"That's not an answer" Ryan returned a smile. "I was thinking it would be nice. We wouldn't have to go out and then it would be ready when we get home. A real home cooked meal."

They discuss and agree it was a perfect idea for their lifestyle and schedule. Ryan has an idea to ask Aaron to assist; would be good practice and better pay for him.

"He's not a professional" Jayson adds

"I know, but we could see. He cooks for his dad all the time and it's just a few times a week so when he goes back to school it would probably work better with his schedule. We could try it; if it doesn't work then we let him go. Plus I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy. The fancy stuff is good once in a while but I want home cooking. You know."

"And how about his crush on you" Jayson smirked

"Jayson"

"I'm joking" he laughed "I'm game if you are. They'll be a lot rules though."

"Of course."

Aaron returns to clear their table and offer another round of wine. "Will you be having dessert?" he asked.

"We will but not here; I have that planned at home" Ryan winked

"Ryan" Jayson exclaimed with a laugh. "Excuse him; no we will not take dessert but we do want to talk to you." Aaron looked kind of nervous; he was hoping he didn't do something wrong with his service tonight. Jayson assured him his service was exceptional. He went on to propose their idea and Aaron was pleasantly surprised.

"I'd be honored, but I'm not a real chef. I mean I know a lot and I can cook, but I don't want to disappoint you both."

"We can try and if it doesn't work out. Then we mutually move on. What do you say? You can come over maybe tomorrow and we'll show you the penthouse and go over fine details." Ryan says

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Good, here is our address" Jayson hands him his business card with their address on the back. "But I am going to need consent from your dad or mom."

"It's just my dad. That won't be a problem. Thank you, thank you both so much."

Aaron excuses himself and they get ready to leave. Jayson leaves the payment and a tip on the table. "How about we take the long walk home and stroll by the river?" Jayson asks.

"That sounds beautiful" Ryan takes his hand and walks down the wooden staircase that exits to the river bend. They walk hand in hand on the moonlit sand. It was a beautifully romantic night. Ryan stops Jayson; walks in front and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you" Jayson returns his words.

"So what'd you make for dessert?" Jayson flirts

"Let's go home and find out" they kiss and walk home.

**Aaron's home:**

Aaron walked in from a late shift. His dad was asleep on the couch waiting for him. He woke when Aaron shut the door.

"You're boss had you late again tonight" his dad says rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "Is everything ok, bud?"

"Everything is perfect. I got an offer today to be a personal chef for a couple."

"That's great, but you're not a professional chef. Not that you don't know that, but do they?"

"They know that. They just want to see how it will work out and it may help me. It's just few days a week and they pay well. I can go to high school without worrying about late nights like these."

"Aaron, you don't even have to work. I make more than enough money. I want you to make some friends and worry about being a kid."

"I want to dad. You work so much. If I sit home anymore I'm seriously going to go crazy. When school starts I'll focus on friends. I promise."

"This couple...I take it their rich." He asked as Aaron sat next to him.

"Considering he left me a fifty dollar tip; I think so. It's just them. They have no kids. They just work a lot so they don't have time to cook. They invited me to go tomorrow to see their place and to go over all the details."

"I have that meeting tomorrow." His dad sighs "I feel bad that I won't be able to go with you to meet them."

Aaron looked relieved "Dad, you are doing an awesome job for being a single dad. Don't worry about me so much."

"You're all I worry about bud" he playfully ruffles the back of Aaron's head. "I trust you so if you feel safe and you want to do this. I approve."

"Thanks dad." Aaron gets up to walk to his room. "Oh they said they need permission, so maybe you can call and leave a voicemail on Ryan's phone tomorrow?"

"That's fine. What are their names anyway? I know you said Ryan….what's his wife or girlfriends name?"

Aaron glared at his dad and then to the ground. "Um, I don't know her name." He looked at his dad. Aaron felt horrible; he had never lied to his dad before, but he knew that he had to.

"Well you should find that out." His dad laughed. "Night bud, love you"

"I love you too." He said as he closed the door. "How am I going to keep this from him?" Aaron whispered to himself and then let out a long sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

#GreySkies

**_The color grey is often used to symbolize dread or physical imbalance. Grey is often the color people use to describe gloom._**

Jayson was up early on a conference call with his firm in LA. He was trying not to wake Ryan who was sleeping soundly in their bed. When he decided to move to Salem his intention was to MOVE to Salem, but the last six months has been so busy he hasn't even done that. He's had some of his stuff delivered from LA, but the rest still sits in his home there. Jayson never sold or out sourced the firm that holds his name; a name well known in LA and important not only to himself but the many clients he has gathered over the years.

Jayson paces the floor as the conference call takes a heated turn. "You guys are professionals or at least I thought" he raises his voice to the man on the other end of the call. "When's this meeting?" the man tells him it's this evening. The problem is this man cannot seal the deal; hell he can't even get the client to sign on the dotted line to explore the deal. "I guess I'm going to have to come and do it myself. I think it's time that you grab your balls and act like a man or I'm going to have to find someone else to run that place. I'll be on a plane in a few hours and I'll meet you at the restaurant for the meeting." The man thanks him. "Don't fucking thank me, Gary. If you did your job I wouldn't have to come and bail you out. Ryan's not going to like this." Jayson takes a deep breath and hangs up the phone.

Ryan's been very supportive of his decision to keep his firm for the time being. The deal was though that he would find a reliable replacement and have them run it. Gary was obviously not that man since he couldn't even get a client to sign on. He's worked for this firm and when he took it over it was a household name; Jayson wasn't going to watch it crash to nothing. _Now to explain to Ryan that he has to leave __**again.**_

Jayson walks into the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ryan curled in the comforter fast asleep. He delicately moves and cradles Ryan's back; placing his arms lovingly around him. Ryan sighs and rolls to face Jayson.

"How long have you been up?" Ryan says through a yawn.

"I had a conference call with LA this morning." Jayson's face had no emotion.

"Well from the look on your face; it wasn't a good call." Jayson shakes his head no. "What's going on now?"

"Fucking Gary can't do his job" Jayson sits up in the bed.

"Maybe it's time to explore other men to run that."

"Yeah, I completely agree. But I have to go to LA." Jayson rubs Ryan's arm.

"What? When"

"In a couple hours." Jayson nervously states "I have to be in a meeting this evening."

"Are you serious? Jayson….." Ryan sighed and sat up next to him.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm hoping that this will all be over soon."

"It's fine" Ryan offered him a weak fragile smile.

"It's not fine and you know it. You have been so supportive and I owe you so much." Jayson leaned over and gently kissed Ryan's frown. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I do." Ryan cleared his throat and moved to the side of the bed "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow; I promise." Jayson moved against his back and put his legs on either side of him. He started kissing down Ryan's sleek neck. "Come with me"

"I can't I promised Daniel I would work Monday for him so I have to sleep tomorrow to cover his late shift."

"Can I make it up to you?" his kiss on Ryan's neck turned to bits and gently sucks.

"Do you think sex is going to make up for it?" he turned his head to face Jayson and seductively grinned.

"No, but it's a good start." He whipped Ryan around to his back and climbed on top. He lowered and pressed his lips to his. "I'm sorry." Jayson says again. He is so concerned that Ryan is upset.

"Stop saying you're sorry, love. I'm ok. I have that meeting with Aaron today and then I was going to hang out with Davis; so it's all good."

"Is that all?" Jayson traces the outline of his jaw with his tongue.

"Mhhhm….I should probably get going now." Ryan teases and acts like he was trying to get up. Jayson grins and pins his hands to the mattress. "I love you" Ryan whispers seductively.

Jayson releases his grip on his hands and blankets his body to cover Ryan. They kiss tenderly over each other's neck until their want grew quickly. Their tender kisses turned to harsh and heavy smacks of lust. Jayson straddled Ryan's waist; sat up and removed his shirt. He doesn't have to remove anything off of Ryan because he was never dressed after their love making last night. The only reason Jayson was is because of the call this morning. They caress each other's body; running finger tips lovingly over the other. Ryan reaches to remove the dark sweats off of Jayson's waist. They're cocks were ready and eager to be touched. Jayson lay back down over Ryan and they stroked each other together; breathing heavily into the other's ear. "I want you in me" Jayson moaned into Ryan's ear. Their relationship was always 50/50; most of time though Ryan bottomed so it was always a big deal when Jayson needed Ryan in him. They made a mutual decision a few months back after they both had clean bills of health to forgo the use of condoms. They are in a committed monogamist relationship.

Ryan reached for the lube and rub it over his own cock and then on Jayson's entrance. Jayson rose and straddle over Ryan's cock and lowered slowly. "Oh, baby you feel so good" Ryan says as his head impulsively rotated side to side on the pillow. Jayson moaned as he powered up and down on Ryan's cock. Ryan shifted his hips up plunging and meeting Jayson's force; their bodies glistened with sweat and lust. Jayson's cock was waving and bouncing with each thrust down. Ryan steadied his cock and started to stroke much to Jayson's satisfaction.

"Ryan, please don't stop…..that feels so good. I, I think I'm going to cum" Ryan stroked him harder as his own orgasm got close. Jayson screeched Ryan's name and chanted yes as he exploded onto Ryan's chest; he watched Jayson quiver and squirm sending him over the edge and he released himself fully into Jayson. Exhausted, Jayson crashed onto Ryan's spent body.

"I love the weight of you on me" Ryan kissed the side of Jayson's neck. "I love **you**"

"I love you too baby…..so much."

Salem was in the middle of a hot and sticky summer; the grey skies and the steady rain showers were a welcome relief for them. Jayson packed his overnight bag and got ready to leave. "EJ is coming over later to grab this packet. Can you make sure he gets it?"

"Of course" Ryan hugs Jayson "Call me when you land please."

"You know I will; love you" Ryan returns his sentiment and watches him leave. One of the good things about Jayson's travels is that he can do it in the comfort of his own plane. EJ gave him one of the new aircrafts from the Dimera line so at least he didn't have to wait at stuffy airports or worry about layovers.

Jayson had written up a contract of sorts for Aaron and his dad to sign; always the professional. Ryan cleaned up the penthouse a bit and waited for Aaron to get there. His phone wrung and it was an unfamiliar number; Ryan normally answered but wasn't in the mood today. The weather was really playing with his head and he could feel a migraine coming on. He let the phone and goes to voice mail as he lay back on the couch with a pillow over his eyes. He heard a knock on the door that sounded like a million woodpeckers. "One second….I'll be right there." Ryan yelled and held his head as he stood up. He looked at the clock and was amazed he had fallen asleep for a couple hours.

Ryan opened the door and Aaron was standing there with several bags full of groceries. "Are you ok?" he asked Ryan whose eyes were weak and dark.

"Yeah, yeah….come on in. What's all this?" Ryan asked assisting him by grabbing some of the bags.

"I figured you might want to taste what that lemon chicken was supposed to taste like" Aaron smiled.

"How'd you remember the recipe?" Ryan rubbed his head.

"I sort of have a photographic memory….it's both gift and a curse." Aaron watched Ryan rub his head and roll his eyes under his closed lids. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I just have a fucking headache….migraine actually. I haven't had one in a long time, but I think it's just stress and shit. Oh, crap I probably shouldn't be swearing around you, sorry."

"Please. Nothing I haven't heard before believe me." Aaron chuckled. "My dad called about an hour ago and he said he left a message giving me permission to work for you and then he said to give you this if you have any questions." He handed Ryan his dad's business card.

"Oh, yeah I got a call and let it go to voicemail because of my headache. I am so sorry." Ryan checks his phone while he skimmed the business card. "Yeah that was him. Wait your dad is Salam's new district attorney? Wow. That's crazy."

"Why's that?" Aaron asked as Ryan showed him the kitchen.

"Jayson's an attorney so I'm sure they will meet; small world." Aaron's smile went to a frown.

"You didn't tell me Jayson was a lawyer."

"You didn't ask. Are you ok, now?" Ryan noticed his body tense.

"Yeah, I'm good. No big deal. Where is Jayson anyway?"

"He had to fly to LA for business; look Aaron I'm going to be honest. Jayson's the rule guy and I'm kind of laid back. So he made this and this a sheet of rules and shit. Just look it over have your dad sign it and the jobs yours." Ryan smiled and rubbed his aching head. "I just want this headache to go away and to take a nap on the couch."

"Do you mind if I make this quietly in the kitchen and you guys can rewarm or you can have it for dinner tonight. I have all the stuff anyway."

"No, that's fine. As long as you need nothing from me" Ryan grins and lies on the couch and pulls the blanket to cup his face.

Aaron walks into the kitchen and unpacks all his stuff. He starts to nose through the cupboards and draws. He comes to the spice drawer and pulls out everything he needs. He walks back into the living room with a mug; steam can be seen streaming from the top. "Ryan". Ryan lifts his head to look at Aaron. "Here, this will help with your headache; promise."

Ryan sits up and takes the warm cup of "What the hell is this anyway?"

Aaron laughs "I know it looks bad but it will help. My dad used to give it to me when I got my migraines. We went to several doctors when I was younger and nothing helped. Finally my dad talked to this old Cherokee Indian man and he gave him this recipe and it worked every time. If it doesn't work then what's the harm….so it's worth the try right?"

"I suppose you're right" Ryan sipped lightly and was pleasantly surprised of the cinnamon taste to power over the rest. "That's not that bad."

"I looked through your cupboards and drawers to find the stuff; I hope that's ok"

"That's not a problem. Thank you" Ryan finished the drink and laid back on the couch while Aaron resumed his work in the kitchen. A couple hours have gone by. Ryan was asleep the entire time and the house filled with beautiful aroma of lemon chicken; the way lemon chicken was supposed to smell. Aaron finished garnishing the plates and cleaning up when he heard a knock on the front door. Not wanting to wake Ryan he answered it himself.

"Can I help you?" Aaron stands tall and addresses EJ and Davis standing at the door.

"Um, sure" EJ looks around him to the quiet penthouse "Where's Ryan?"

"He's sleeping; is there something I can help you with sir?"

EJ cracked a half smile "And who would you be young man?"

"I'm their chef" Aaron stood confidently as EJ and Davis chuckled.

"Oh, you're serious." Davis's laugh muffled.

" I'm sorry. I just need to pick up some packets that Jayson left for me."

"There over here EJ; come on in" Ryan woke and sat on the side of the couch. Aaron walked back into the kitchen.

"You have boy chef?" Davis laughed

"You make it sound horrible….he's young and wants to go into culinary arts. We're doing him a favor and he's doing us one. It will help him when he's in school so he doesn't have to work late night and it's just a couple days a week."

EJ nods "You could have had Mary fix you some stuff and have it sent here. Jayson is a Dimera; he can use our staff."

"Use your staff?" Ryan laughed "They're people."

"I know that" EJ laughs. Aaron walked out and set three plates on the table in the dining room.

"Are you feeling better Ryan?"

"Actually yes, wow that stuff worked great"

"What was wrong with you?" Davis asks

"Migraine and then Aaron gave me some drink and it feels better."

"Good, if your friends and you are hungry the food is done and there are lots of left overs for Jayson to try." Aaron invites them to sit at the table.

Ryan asks EJ and Davis to join him for lunch and they kindly accept the offer. They sit at the table to the beautifully plated food. "This smells divine" EJ says as he takes his fork and cuts through the tender chicken.

"Wow, kid. This is amazing." Davis says with a shocked looked.

"So good Aaron….thank you" Ryan says in between bits. His phone beeps a text. "Jayson is in LA and on his way to his house to get ready for his meeting."

"Hopefully he can find a suitable replacement " EJ enjoys the lunch.

"You're telling me" Ryan notices Aaron standing by the kitchen opening. "Aaron, come join us."

"That wouldn't be professional"

"Well, you're not and we're not so please sit and talk; make yourself a plate." Aaron did as Ryan asked. Aaron thanked Ryan and then offered EJ a warm smile as he sat.

"This is EJ. Jayson's brother." Ryan introduced and EJ smiled.

"Jayson's brother?" Aaron almost looked surprised.

"That's right" EJ met his confused look. "That surprises you?"

"No, not at all." Aaron took a bit of the food nervously "I'm an only child so I always look shocked when people mention siblings. I've always wanted a sibling. That's not going to happen."

"And this is Davis; my brother." Davis nods hello and greets Aaron's smile.

"EJ, Aaron's father is the new DA here in Salem."

"Really? Bentley Wiltz?" EJ asks and Aaron nods his head yes.

"Well I will have the honor of meeting him on Monday."

"You're an attorney too?" EJ tell him yes. "You and Jayson both?"

"That's right, we're partners. I work more with the DA though so your dad will know me I'm sure. If he's done is homework."

Aaron smiles "That's good….speaking of. I should really get going. He's probably home from his meeting and I was going to grill those steaks tonight. Do you need me to clear the table? I already cleaned the kitchen."

"No, no….you cook that's it." Ryan stood and pulled out his wallet "Here, for today."

"No, today was a trial on me."

"Absolutely not…take it please." Aaron gratefully took the money. "When do I start?"

"Tuesday….if you that's ok. I'll call and we can talk more, but make sure you have your dad read and sign that." Ryan points to the stack of papers Jayson wrote up. "Or Jayson will have issues." Ryan laughed.

"I will" Aaron left.

"Nice boy…..and a hell of a cook for his age." Davis devours his food. "Tastes like moms"

"Yeah that's because it's her recipe he used, he seems very mature. What do you know about his dad?" Ryan turned to address EJ.

"His dad is hard. He never loses. I'm really going to have to set up my game or put Jayson in there to go after him in those cases." EJ laughs.

"Any news on Stefano?" Ryan asked Davis; EJ and Davis looked at each other.

"We had a lead, but trying to find Stefano is like trying to find the real Waldo in a page of Waldo look alikes."

"That's what Davis and I were doing. I have someone going to a plantation in Italy right now to see if the lead is reliable. If father's there; we'll soon find out."

Aaron was outside in the hall with his ear to the door. He heard everything they were discussing. After talking about Stefano they went back to saying how Jayson would probably be the best to beat his dad; he sighed. His dad had a reputation; some even called him the dictator because he was so hard on the other attorneys going against him. He was good job, no doubt. He was even better dad. Aaron and his dad were a team; they looked out for each other because it's always been just them. Aaron walked in the elevator and let out a long breath. He closed his eyes and leaned against the stainless steel walls. _This was supposed to be good move; all of this was supposed to be good. _


	3. Chapter 3

**#WhiteLie**

_**Everyone's heard of the white lie. White lie is described as a non-important lie or small lie and white is used to**_

_** lighten the meaning **__**because white is a sign of peace or purity. A lie is a lie, no matter what.**_

It was defiantly a case of the Monday's for EJ as he prepared his case at the town's court house. He was steaming at his assistant that forgot all the major paper work on her desk and the fact that she _forgot to relay that the time of the deposition was moved up_ made EJ realize that he needed to find a more reliable assistant. In between cussing her out on the phone and arguing with the court clerk; he never noticed the dark haired man standing behind him until he cleared his throat in a very intimidating roll.

"Mr. Dimera" Bentley tapped his shoulder. EJ never turned and put his finger up for him to wait. He was too busy trying to get his point a crossed to the dense man working the desk. "Sir"

"I'm sorry but you'll get your turn with this man; even though he is pretty much useless" EJ growls at the clerk "now if you'll wait your turn."

Bentley huffed a laugh and then tapped him on the shoulder again. EJ was losing patience when he turned again to face him. "I think I kindly told you to bloody wait." Bentley grinned and raised his eyebrows in amusement and let EJ argue with the uncooperative clerk. He leaned against the wall and watched them exchanged "lovely" words and then the clerk closed the window and hung a sign that said _out to lunch 1 hour._

"You have to be kidding me" EJ smacked the window and turned around. He took a deep breath and held the back of his head.

"Maybe I can help you" Bentley said to a pacing EJ

"Unless you can get me into that deposition you're no help to me sir."

"Well the deposition is over, but I can give the notes we took. Bentley Wiltz the new DA." He stuck his hand out to EJ.

"Wow, I feel like a fool. It was just a bad morning" EJ shook his hand "Sorry for being so rude earlier nice to meet you Mr. Wiltz." Bentley smiled.

"Not a problem. Hey, it's Monday. Stuff like this is bound to happen right?" he laughed "Sounds like you need a new assistant and we need a new clerk."

"Believe me I'm going to get right on that when I get back to my office."

"My office is actually right down the hall. Follow me I'll give you the information we discussed."

Jayson was running on the tread mill in the study of the penthouse. He had his ear buds in and jamming happily to the sound of his favorite tunes. He was just happy to have the day off; if you can call it that. He hasn't stopped working all weekend and still had a stack of paperwork he was going to finish, but at least he was able to do it from home and not at the office. Ryan went in early and was hoping to make it home to spend the afternoon and evening with his lover. Jayson's phone beeps and he clicks over to speaker phone while he runs.

"Hey, babe" Jayson huffed as he ran faster.

"What are you doing?" Ryan laughed at the heavy breathing in the phone. "Or should I ask?"

"You know me" Jayson laughed and turned off the tread mill "Five miles baby in the comfort of my home. Beat that."

"Ha, you know I'm too lazy. I wanted to tell you I found someone to cover Daniel's shift tonight. She was looking for extra shifts so it worked out."

"Mmmm so that's means we can work out together tonight?"

"I'm all yours." A nurse called Ryan "But I have to go. Just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a couple hours."

Jayson wiped the sweat off of his skin and swallowed some water. His text message beeped.

_ I'm going to show you how a real man works out _

_ when I get home…..you better be ready! See ya soon, ;)_

_ Love you. R_

"I am a fucking lucky man" he says out loud and then walks to the bathroom to shower.

EJ was pleasantly surprised at how open and personable Bentley was.

"Now you don't seem like someone with the nick name of the dictator" EJ laughed

"Yeah, I have no idea who started that and why it stuck"

"Well Mr. Wiltz. I need to thank you for giving me these and saving my afternoon, but I most get back to my office. I have an assistant to fire."

"Sucks to be her." Bentley walked EJ to his office doors.

"Oh, I met your son the other day. I have to say he is a very pleasant young man."

"Thank you, I think so" Bentley looked confused "I'm sorry where did you meet him?"

"My brother's place…he's apparently their new chef."

"Amateur chef" Bentley smiled "So you're his brother?"

"Well I'm Jayson's brother. Would be kind of weird to be both" EJ joked and Bentley looked confused.

"Who's Jayson?"

"My brother"

Bentley snickered "Well I got that….who is he in regards to the them?"

"He would be the other half of them; Ryan and Jayson. They're gay. You did know that?" Bentley had no idea. Aaron had led him to believe that there was a woman involved with Ryan. Why would he do that?

"Of course I knew. My mind is somewhere else."

Bentley sat at his desk and pulled up University Hospital's web page. He clicked on Ryan's profile and read. There was nothing there but education and achievements. _Why would there be personal stuff, Bentley_ he thought to himself. He picked up the phone and called the hospital to see if Ryan was working today. The woman on the other end told him he was on for another couple hours. Bentley buzzed his secretary and told her he was taking his lunch break early. If Aaron wasn't completely honest with whom they were; then what else doesn't he know. He had to go right to the source and that would be _Dr. Ryan Jacobs_.

Bentley searched the busy floor for someone that could help him find Ryan. Everyone was moving at such a quick speed. He could barely get a word in to ask. Finally a nurse stopped. "Can you tell me where I could find Dr. Ryan Jacobs?"

"He's in with a patient. He should be right out. If you want to have a seat right here I'll let him know someone is waiting for him." Bentley thanks the nurse and sits. The nurse walks into the room.

"Dr. Jacobs there's a very handsome man waiting for you by the desk."

"Handsome you say" Ryan raises his eyebrows "Did my man pay me a visit?"

"No, this is not your man. Although ask him if he's single because I wouldn't mind making him my man. HOT" She flirts with a giggle.

"Really? Don't tell Jayson he was looking for me" Ryan laughed and walked in the hall.

Ryan looked over to the man sitting on the bench. She was right; he was very handsome for sure. Ryan cleared his throat and Bentley looked over. "You must be Dr. Jacobs"

"That's right. The nurse said you wanted to talk to me" Ryan smiled and Bentley just stared at him. "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. You look nothing like the picture on the website." Ryan thanked him and informed him that the picture was taken years ago. "Well they should update it because you look" Bentley grinned "Never mind my names Bentley Wiltz."

"Oh, right you're Aaron dad….so nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you; I actually came to ask a few questions I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all…shoot." Ryan smile. Bentley was amazed at how confident and down to earth Ryan was.

"First off I can see why Aaron likes you so much. I hate to say this because I usually never have this issue with Aaron, but I think he's been lying to me. Actually I know he has."

"What'd he do?"

"He led me to believe that you were with a woman and I'm not quite sure why."

"Hmmm I can assure you I've always been up front with him. I hope that's not a problem."

"What you being gay?" Ryan nods "Of course not. I just don't know why Aaron would keep it from me."

"Didn't you get that from the contract that you signed? It had mine and Jayson name on it."

"I never saw a contract and I certainly didn't sign it. He must have signed my name. What is going on with this kid?"

"I have no clue. I'm sorry. I guess we should have been more adamant on meeting you. Jayson actually was on me about being too casual with it."

"It's not your fault. Hell you guys did everything right; even the contract."

"Well, maybe we can play his game." Ryan looked at Bentley with a mischievous smile.

"I like the sound of that."

"How about you and Aaron meet Jayson and me tonight at dinner? When Aaron gets caught in his little white lie; we find out why."

"I like the way your mind works Dr. Jacobs."

"It's immaturity….I never grew up" Ryan laughed. "Tonight about seven at Club TBD?"

"I'll be there and so will the boy with growing nose."

"I have to get to my patient. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight, sounds good." Bentley watched Ryan walk into the room; checking him out the entire time. He blew out a huff and bit his lip. "I wish I had doctors like that, wow"

Jayson and Ryan get to the Club early. He pulls into a parking spot and looks over to Ryan. "I knew this was a bad idea. Now his dad is probably going to think we're some kind of predators or something."

"No, his dad seems cool. I'm telling you it's probably some misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding" Jayson smiles and rubs his finger over the side of Ryan's face. "Or maybe the young boy wanted to get close to you; I'd say I don't blame him."

"Are you still on that?" Ryan turned and leaned to kiss Jayson.

"I'm just saying you're crush worthy."

"Crush worthy? Who are you?" Ryan laughed "Plus you want to see crush worthy; wait until you see his dad" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Hmmm….well let's get those images out of your mind" Jayson walked to Ryan's door and held it while he climbed out. Jayson pressed against him pushing him against the cold chill of the car and kissed him hard. He licked Ryan's lips for an invitation for his tongue to explore his mouth. A welcome invitation for an eager man; Jayson was making sure no images were there except a lasting one of his need for Ryan.

"OK, it worked. I'm yours and only yours, but there was no question or worry about that anyway. You just like claiming the prize don't you." Ryan grinned and held his hand as they walked to the club.

"You know it." Jayson smacks a hand on to Ryan's ass. "I love you, baby"

"Mhhhhm" Ryan playfully answers.

They take a table in the back of the restaurant and wait for Aaron and his dad to join them.

"Am I allowed to go into a club?" Aaron asked his dad as they walk up to the building.

"Yes, bud they allow underage kids; it's a restaurant too." Bentley says

"Why'd you pick this place anyway?"

"I didn't….we are meeting a couple of associates of mine." They walk into the club and Bentley catches Ryan's eye and waves. "There they are. Let's go."

Aaron sees Jayson and Ryan and stops his dad. "Dad this isn't a good idea."

"What that you caught in a lie?" Bentley turns to face his son "What are you trying to hide?"

"Dad" Bentley ignores his plea.

"Oh my God" Jayson mutters at the sight of Bentley.

"I told you he was handsome." Ryan jokes as they come to the table.

"Oh my…." Bentley stands speechless.

"Dad" Aaron whispers "let's just go."

"Jayson, I can't believe it's you." Bentley hugs him. Aaron puts down his head and Ryan is left with a clueless look.

"What are you doing here? You look great and you have a son. This is amazing."

"Would someone like to share the amazement with me" Ryan says out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. This is Bentley Wiltz."

"I know we've met remember. How do you know him?"

"This is Ben; I told you about Ben remember." Ryan remembered of course. Ben was Jayson's first; first everything. He lived with their family after his uncle kicked him out.

"Macy's brother?" Ryan says

"That's right; sit please join us. What are you doing in Salem?"

"Me? How about you…I thought you were Cali born and raised." Bentley laughed.

"Well better things are here" Jayson looks at Ryan and rubbed his leg.

"I'm really happy for you. You both seem like a lovely couple. I got a job at the DA's office."

"You're the new DA….interesting" Jayson smiled.

Aaron just sat at the table quietly with his hand fiddling the lining of his pocket. Ryan noticed how nervous or upset he was. "Aaron, are you ok?" They all look to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want anyone hurt."

"Who would be hurt son?" Aaron just looked at his dad and then back down. "It's ok I think we understand why you kept it from us." He looked at Jayson and Ryan "He remembers everything, so I'm sure that when he saw Jayson. He was nervous. Is that right bud?"

Aaron simply nods never lifting his head.

They order their dinners and drinks. They catch up on old times and all laugh. Jayson tells Bentley how he and Ryan met and about his family here in Salem. Jayson asks about his family; after all he lived with them for a very long time even dated Macy and secretly Bentley. "My dad passed away last year. That's part of the reason Aaron and I looked for a new place to move. We needed a new start and Aaron found this." Ryan looked over to Aaron who was still quiet while picking at his plate.

"You took care of him" Jayson asked

"My dad? Yeah, well Aaron and I did. He did so much for us."

"He was a good man" Jayson says and Bentley offers a warm smile. "How about Macy; she wasn't there?"

"Ha, no Macy left years ago." He looked to Aaron "She was on a lot of drugs; still is. We don't associate with her. If we even know where she is from year to year; she jumps from one relationship to another. Aaron's never actually even met her, so that's how long it's been."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jayson sincerely states.

"Me too, but we've been doing just fine for ourselves. Right bud? Aaron, are you ok? No one's mad at you."

"I know. I'm not feeling well. My stomach hurts again." Aaron glances over at Ryan. "Can we go home, please?"

"Sure. He's been getting these stomach pains for a while now. I hate to cut it short, but I would love to catch up with both of you another time."

"Yeah, we would love that" Ryan says with a smile "Has he been checked by a doctor?"

"No, I'm good…I usually rest and then I feel better. I think it's a nervous stomach. Again I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We're all good here." Ryan assures him and then rubs Jayson's arm. They leave the club.

"So guess I have some work in front of me" Ryan turns to Jayson

"What's that supposed to mean?" He pecks his lips.

"I need to erase a lot of images from your mind; finish your drink and let's go home so we can get started." Ryan kisses him again his finger grazing over his zipper under the table.

"Believe me love; you have nothing to worry about. You already own my heart and my body" Jayson smiles wide and kisses him again. "But I'll take you up on that offer…let's go home."

Bentley opens the door to their home. Aaron hasn't said much on the ride home. "Aaron I'm not mad at you."

"I know dad. I just hate that I lied to you."

"Why did you?" Aaron just stared at him "Because of Jayson?" Aaron nods yes.

"Son, Jayson and I were together a long time ago. We've all moved on."

"You haven't; you haven't been with anyone."

"That's not because I secretly long for Jayson. I was busy being a single dad remember" he laughs "And I don't regret one moment" He pulls Aaron into a hug. "So no more secrets; they always have a way of coming out. Hear me?"

"Yeah, can I go to my room?"

"Good night bud, I love you."

"I love you too dad." Aaron shuts the door. Bentley runs his hands through his hair and pours himself a shot of whiskey.

"_Secrets always have a way of coming out._ Take your own advice Ben." He swallowed the shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**#Carnelianinsecurity **

_**The color carnelian is a brownish-red gemstone. The brownish-red color symbolizes insecurity, uncertainty, and doubt.**_

Jayson and Ryan went back home. Ryan sat on the couch and while Jayson walked into the kitchen and brought back two glasses of wine. Ryan looked up at the lights that Jayson was dimming as he walked back in the room. He leaned over the back of the couch and handed Ryan his glass, pecking the side of his face with a kiss.

"You haven't said much since we left the club. Are you ok?" Jayson asked as he sat in front of him on the coffee table.

"Mhhhm….I'm good. Maybe just a little tired."

"Well let me help you relax" Ryan mouthed the word ok. Jayson grabbed his foot and brought it up to his lap and took off his shoe and then did the same with the other. Jayson started rubbing his feet and Ryan let out a big sigh, let his head fall back to couch, and closed his eyes. Jayson rubbed his feet then up his thighs. He got on his knees between Ryan's legs and rubbed up his chest. He glances up to Ryan who was just sitting and smiled. Ryan looked at him lovingly and feathered his fingers through his hair while Jayson unbuttoned his shirt. Jayson licked and sucked on both of his nipples all while undoing Ryan's belt and pants. He slipped his hand into his pants over his cock and waited to hear Ryan gasp…..nothing. He looked up to him and Ryan smiled but a confused look consumed his face. "Baby, are you ok?" Jayson asked while kissing his chest and stroking his cock.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

Jayson clears his throat "well you're not doing anything not saying anything. Moaning, panting, get the fuck off me….nothing."

Ryan laughed "I'm sorry; it feels good. Keep going" so Jayson did. Lowering his mouth to his cock and licked around his tip.

"What do you think about Aaron's name?" Ryan says while Jayson is circling him in his mouth. Jayson rolls his eyes and pushes on his chest.

"Really, I have your cock in my mouth and you ask that." Jayson gives a mischievous grin then lowers back to his cock and starts again.

"I mean it's your name, well your birth name and middle name." he says in deep thought.

"Ok, this isn't happening tonight." Jayson sits up on the couch next to him. "I could tell something was bothering you and you kept saying you were fine. Now out with it."

"I'm sorry. It's weird you know. Your ex-lover comes to town with a son named after you."

Jayson runs his hands through his hair and huffs "I'm sure it's something coincidental like a family name or something. You said his middle name was Mason right?"

"Yeah that's weird too. Jayson; Mason….sounds close to me."

"Mason is Bentley's dad's name. So maybe Aaron is a family name to. It probably has nothing to do with me and even if it did baby; I don't give a shit about Bentley or, as bad as it sounds, about his son."

"It's just weird. You said he was gay and so did Aaron, but he got a girl pregnant"

"Well, even gay men experiment or maybe he's adopted."

"True…I don't know I just" Ryan looks down.

"Where is this insecurity coming from? Aaron's not mine. You know anatomy and it's impossible for that to happen, Dr. Jacobs." Jayson flashes a sexy and funny smile.

"Don't be cute. I never thought he was yours."

"I hope I didn't do something to make you feel insecure"

"No, no baby not at all. It's just things are going so good."

"Listen" Jayson moved in front of him in between his legs. "There can be a million ex-boyfriends that parade in and out my life and I wouldn't care. I'm with you and they were all stepping stones to the love of my life….you."

"Will there be a million ex-boyfriends. I've had my fill with the two" Ryan smiles.

"Shut up you knew what I meant." He snickers

"I do and I love you. You're all I want and it scares me to think that it might end."

"THIS" he lays his hand over Ryan's chest "Is never EVER going to end. Not on this earth at least. You're mine; you hear me. YOU are all I've ever wanted." He kissed him. "Insecurity gone?"

"Moment of weakness; won't happen again" Ryan pulled him into a heated kiss and just looked at him.

"What's wrong now?" Jayson grinned

"My cock is still hanging out of my pants waiting for you to return to it." Ryan raised his eyebrows playfully.

"That's the man I fell in love with" Jayson lowered and took Ryan in his mouth.

Ryan moaned and shifted his hips into his mouth. He closed eyes and tried to get his mind off of everything and on to how Jayson was pleasing him. It took a while but his attention was drawn to how Jayson was circling his tongue around his cock while messaging his balls in his hand. "Baby, I love you. You know all the right things to do to me." Ryan moans as Jayson sucks harder. His mouth is welcomed with Ryan's salty release. He moved up to his mouth and kissed him; Ryan could taste his release in his mouth. "I want you to make love to me" Ryan cried in his ear.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" Jayson took his hand and led him into their bedroom.

Morning comes early as Jayson gets ready for work. Ryan watches from the bed through the cracked open bathroom door; steam still rolling out from the hot shower he took. Jayson shaves, brushes his teeth, and fixes his dark hair. Ryan loves to watch him; to smell the scent of his aftershave in the air. He walks out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. He smiles to Ryan who is watching his every move. "Like what you see?" He winks.

"So much; come here" Jayson walks over and leans down to give him a kiss and stands back up. "Hey, I said come here. That means next to me or on me; whatever."

"I have that deposition early today. I can't take a detour because then I'll never want to go in." Jayson smiles and drops his towel in front of the closet.

"Oh, you're going to prance around naked and leave me all hot and bothered." Ryan stands up and walks behind him. "You're cruel" Ryan wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his broad shoulders. Jayson slowly turns and grabs Ryan harshly; starts kissing through his mouth.

"When you're naked behind me it makes it really hard to tell you no"

"Then don't….take me right here. Push me up against this wall and have your way with me." Ryan teases he knows Jayson doesn't have time. Jayson's breathing picks up when he pushes him up against that wall and flips him around. He pulls his hand straight up and pins them against the wall and bits his ear.

"You want me to fuck you against this wall."

"Yes….but you don't have time." Ryan playfully tries to release his grip and Jayson holds strong.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you. You said I could have my way with you, so that means I'm in charge….Right" Jayson sucks down his neck. "Right?"

"Yes" Ryan rolls his head back onto Jayson "Don't tease me."

"I'm not" Jayson pulls Ryan's hands together above his head still pinned to the wall with his hand and with his other reaches around and strokes Ryan's hard cock. "This makes you hard. It's making me hard." Jayson rubs his cock over Ryan's ass. He lines up to his entrance and pushes in lightly. Ryan tries to rock back to push him further in and Jayson nibbles his neck. "I got this I'm in charge….don't move" He pushes all the way in. Ryan groans and yells Jayson's name. Jayson shifts his hips crashing into Ryan; biting and sucking his shoulders and neck. "Tell me what you want. You want it harder?"

"Yes" barely able to speak from the pleasure running through him. "Touch me."

Jayson listens to his command and pumps harder into his. The sound of clapping flesh fills the room. Jayson holds his hands with one hand and then strokes Ryan with the other. They are a force together; they know how to touch and please the other. Ryan tense up and moans; Jayson knows that his release is coming. "Don't cum until I do." Jayson groans in his ear. "I'll tell you when."

"Soon, Jayson…..soon" Jayson moves in and out; Ryan moves on and off him. "Oh, Jayson…..I"

"Now…..I'm cumming now" They both moan simultaneously. Jayson releases his grip and Ryan falls back against him. "That was fucking amazing baby."

"Hell yeah….you can go to your deposition now." Ryan jokes. He kisses him tenderly "I love you."

"I love you too." He walks to the closet to get a suit to wear "What are your plans today? By the way I think it's unfair that you get so many days off." Jayson laughs

Ryan walks to the shower and turns it on "Hey I work a lot. Just the hours are all lumped together instead of spread out in the week."

"I'm teasing. So plans?"

Ryan jumps in the shower "No plans. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope, just be here when I get home" Jayson dresses quickly "I am running late. I am going to have to leave here babe. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Ok…..see you tonight."

Ryan gets out of the shower and dresses. He sits to put on his shoes. _ One way to get the answers I need…..my plan today involve talking to Bentley. I guess I should have told him that._

Ryan walks into the courthouse. It was busy of course; this place was always hopping. He went into the long hallway of office door and found Bentley's office and lightly knocked.

"Well Dr. Jacobs come in….What can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about a couple things; kind of nosey things."

"Well, sit and nose away" Bentley shuts the door behind him and leans on the front of the desk in front of where Ryan was sitting. "Ask away"

"Aaron's name" was all he got out and Bentley smiled.

"I was thinking someone was going to ask that. I was surprised Jayson didn't last night."

"So is he named after Jayson?"

"No I can assure that when we named Aaron; Jayson was nowhere in my thoughts. Actually his name is a family name. His mother's father's name is Aaron and my father's name is Mason so Aaron Mason it was and he has my last name which is family too." Bentley jokes and grins. "Why are you so interested?"

"Jayson and I have been through hell and back in the short time we've been together and I'm not about to let secrets come between us. So I just wanted you to know that we're happy and in love and It's staying that way."

"Ahh you think I'm interested in Jayson still. You couldn't be more wrong. Honestly, I was a shitty boyfriend. I cheated on him more times than he even knows about. I'm not proud of that but it's the truth. One of those cheating times was with Aaron's mom."

"So he is yours"

"Of course he's mine"

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know if he was adopted or blood."

"He's blood he's family…..he's mine. Look, experiment in college gone wrong. His mom found out I was really gay and freaked. She wanted to have an abortion and I paid her to see the pregnancy through. She signed off parental rights when he born and I never looked back. That boy changed my life."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok…now you know but Aaron thinks his mom died during childbirth it was easier that way and I hope to keep it that way."

"Of course…..again I'm sorry."

"It's good. I want to reassure you I am not interested in Jayson at all….hell you're more of a threat then him." Bentley flirts

"Excuse me?" Ryan looked at him with a confused look.

"You wanted the truth and the truth is I'm more attracted to you than him anyway."

Ryan looked down and had a loss of words. "Well that's not going to happen either."

"I know" Bentley smiled. "I'm not interested in dating Dr. Jacobs. I'm trying to state a point. I'm not a threat to either of you so don't worry."

"Good to know. I should probably go"

"I think that's a good idea. Nice talking to you Ryan." Bentley's face went still when he walked out of the office. He sat behind his desk and rubbed the picture of Aaron and him and let out a big sigh.

Ryan stopped at the vending machine and to get a cup of coffee. He felt a hand rub his thigh. "Whoa there I told you" he turned to see Jayson. "Oh, hey baby."

"Told you what?" Jayson slid his finger under his chin and lifted to a kiss.

"Hmmm….oh that was nothing. Some guy was rushing me and I thought he was bugging me." He really thought Bentley was touching him. Imagination can play tricks with your brain.

"Do you want me to kick his ass…..which one is he the burly one over there?" Jayson laughed.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Ryan sipped his coffee.

"Deposition….wait what are you doing here?"

"You don't want to know" Ryan shook his head and smiled.

"You did not come to talk to Bentley did you?"

"If I told you no would you believe me?" Ryan gave a cute pouty face and Jayson pulled him into the empty interrogation room.

"What did he say when you asked him….I thought we talked this out last night."

"I just wanted to be sure. I want no secret to pop up again."

"What'd he say?"

"That Aaron was a family name and Mason too and he wasn't named after you." Ryan blushed and squints his eyes.

"Mmmmm sounds familiar. What about the mom?"

"Mom was an experiment gone wrong I guess" He looked at Jayson who was grinning ear to ear. "You can wipe the smirk off your face."

"What? This is a face of a winner and I hate to say I told you so."

"No you don't" Ryan flirts and leans against him

"I told you so. So is he a threat to me my love?" Jayson teases.

"No, a matter of fact he said I was the threat" Ryan kisses him.

"What's that mean?"

"That he is more attracted to me then you…..hey that's two boyfriends." Ryan jokes

"What are you talking about?"

"Brad liked me too"

"Well neither one of them can have you" he pulled him close "I can take them both." They laugh "I love you baby, now are we done with this stuff because I just want things to go back to normal."

"Normal it is….how about a movie tonight?"

"That sounds perfect. I gotta go but I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok" Ryan whispers and they say their goodbye then go their separate ways.

Jayson walks up to Bentley's office and knocks.

"Jayson, I thought EJ was coming" he shook his hand and invited him in.

"He sent the big guns"

"Ah, well I was looking forward to kicking EJ's ass but this could be fun." Bentley smiled.

"You're awfully confident. I never lose."

"Well it's certainly going to be interesting. You know you just missed your boyfriend. He paid me a visit."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Why, I was expecting it but honestly I thought it would be you. I have nothing to hide."

"I never thought you did."

"I just told him I was a horrible boyfriend and he seemed to be secure with that idea" Bentley laughed.

"You weren't a terrible boyfriend and you know that."

"Well we'll let him think that." He winked.

"Hey I do want to ask you about Macy though. I knew she was on drugs when we broke up. That was one of the reasons, well that and I was gay and sleeping with you." He laughed.

"I really don't like to talk about her. She and I had a falling out after she h…" he paused and looked at Jayson "She got mixed up in the wrong crowd. You know that guy Alan she was hanging with."

"Yeah."

"He got her in the big stuff after you left. She doesn't talk to me anymore. I tried to get her help and thought…." he looked at Jayson with a sincere look. "You know addicts when faced with temptation they almost always relapse. I thought thing would change but she never did. I don't even know where she is now. Last I knew she was in Colorado with a boyfriend. She doesn't like my lifestyle."

"You mean that you're gay" Jayson asks and he nods yes. "Yeah she made a point to say that to me too when she found out about me (and you). I even tried to contact her a few months after we broke up and she wouldn't even talk to me."

"You tried to contact her?" Jayson nodded "She was probably in rehab then. Anyway can we change the subject please?"

"Absolutely"

"So you and Ryan; how long have you been together?"

"Well that depends. We've been official since Christmas, but we've been together" he raised his eyebrows "since I first came to Salem close to a year ago."

"Love at first sight I see"

"If you would have seen what I seen. It would have been for you too."

"I can see that" Bentley smiled

"Yeah about that. Don't get any ideas. He told me you find him attractive."  
"Of course I find him attractive, he sexy as hell Jayson you should be proud."

"I am proud, damn proud. I just want to make sure you know that."

Bentley laughs "It was flirting and that's all I promise. I'm sure he gets hit on a lot. He should be used to it."

"He used to get hit on a lot." Jayson says

"See, it's just flirting nothing to worry about unless he's a recovering sex addict" Bentley laughs and then looks to Jayson whose face went still. "Is he? Oh crap I'm sorry Jayson I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok that's in his past."

"Well, just keep a sex addict satisfied….then they never leave" Bentley's words were almost cryptic for him to hear, but it was the truth. Ryan was a self-proclaimed sex addict actually a satisfaction addict as he liked to put it. Jayson could hardly keep his mind on the meeting as the day went on. He was ready to go home and relax. Mostly he wanted to go home and fix his own insecurities that Bentley words brought.

Jayson walked in the door and looked around to find Ryan. He almost had too much time to think because there were ideas he didn't like floating in his head. Ryan walked out of the bathroom and greeted him with a kiss. "I'm so happy you're home" Ryan started rubbing up his back and down his thighs while kissing him.

"Ryan, come on" Jayson pushed off him.

"What?" he snickered "I was just trying to love on you" Ryan moved behind him and started groping him.

"I said stop" Jayson stared at him.

"Ok, I take it you had a bad day, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"I'm sorry, but I walk through the door and you start groping me. It's like that's all you want."

"Where is this coming from? You've never complained before."

"We had sex last night and then you insisted this morning."

"Wait, wait…you were in charge this morning. I was teasing and going to let you leave. What the fuck is going on with you?"

"I just want to make sure it's not just sex for you" Jayson says and Ryan shakes his head in disbelief.

"What! Are kidding me right now? No it's not just sex you jerk. Why would you say that?"

"We have sex a lot more than the normal couple."

"And what's wrong with that….we don't have to be normal. I like the way we are and I thought you did too, until today."

"I do. I just want" He sighs and runs his hands nervously though his hair "You had a problem with sex before; a constant search for satisfaction I think you're exact words were."

"Oh my God you think that I'm here for the sex because I was a sex addict….are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan screams "How about the six weeks we went without sex. Did I leave you? No because I love you because you fulfil me in every way. Mind, body, and soul."

"You could barely go that long. We had to pleasure each other in other ways."

"I can't believe this…..you wanted that too. I thought our sex life was because we loved to be with each other."

"I just want to make sure that's what it is"  
"Of course it is…..You are pissing me off." Jayson tries to rub his arm "Don't touch me."

"Ryan, I guess insecurity got to me too. You know addicts have a way of relapsing when faced with temptation."

"So now you're thinking I'm going cheat on you because I can't get enough sex?"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did. Relapse means sleeping for the sex. Well I have news for you. I thought we were secure in every aspect of our relationship."

"We are, baby I"

"You know what; I need some time to digest all this" He walks to the table next to the door and grabs his keys.

"Where are you going? I'll go with you."

"No, I need some time to think alone and I think you do too." He looked down "I was a self-proclaimed sex addict and I told you that because I thought you would understand not use it against me. Yeah I was on the search for satisfaction but I found it. I thought you liked it too. I love this about our relationship, but even if you couldn't perform ever again I would stay by your side because I love you. Not the sex ….YOU, but you don't see that. All you see is a horny boy getting off all the time."

"No, I don't I'm sorry just sit so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk. I want to get _**drunk**_" He tossed his keys back on the table "And the sex you don't have to worry about anymore because maybe we shouldn't be having sex. Hold out and see if you're right. I guess that will prove it. I'll be back later I just need some time alone"

"Ryan, please…I'm sorry. You're not leaving me are you?"

"I'm coming back Jayson. I'm not throwing away our relationship away, but you need proof of why I'm here. _I love you_ isn't enough._ I want to be with you_ isn't enough. This is just a fight; _normal people_ fight and _normal people_ don't have sex like we do. You want normal. Here's normal." He slammed the door and walked out.

Insecurities have a way to destroy, to tear apart; insecurities need to be destroyed before given that chance. Jayson stands staring at the closed door. "Damn it what did I just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**#GreenDevotion**

** Green: **_**The color green comes in all different shade represents many different emotions.**_

_**T**__**he simple color and shade of "green" is often used to symbolize forgiveness,**__** unconditional love, devotion, and understanding. **_

_**The color green is the most restful color for the human eye.**_

Ryan walks to Club TBD for a drink or two. He is lost in thought which can be a bad thing for him. He takes a seat at the bar and the bartender takes his order. A double shot of tequila; his poison of choice tonight. He wastes no time and downs the first shot. He rubs his hands through his dark blonde hair. _I just need to think._ He sighs. Sonny spots him at the bar and joins him.

"Back already? Where's Jayson?" Sonny asks and Ryan offers him a silent glare. "Ah, ok. Lover's quarrel. Let me get you another drink my friend." He walks behind the bar and hands Ryan another single shot of tequila. "You want to talk about it?" Ryan downs his shot.

"This is our first fight and I'm afraid it's a big one. Can I have another shot?"

"How about a beer?" Sonny smiles and slides him a tall frosty mug. "What was the fight about?" Sonny takes the stool next to Ryan.

Ryan laughs "Sex". He pauses and looks at Sonny grinning.

"Been there; all relationships experience dry spells. It's part of growing and life gets in the way sometime."

"Ha, it's not that at all" He looks shyly at Sonny "He says we have sex too much" Sonny laughs and Ryan just glares at him.

"Oh, you're serious. Sorry." Sonny clears his throat "Remind me to smack him for being stupid."

"See, most men feel that way." Ryan rustles in his seat and turns to Sonny. "How often do you and Will have sex?" Sonny rubbed his eyes. "Come on Sonny were friends; no judgment here promise."

Sonny walked behind the bar and poured them both shots. "Three times a week maybe; sometimes less. We used to more but time is a barrier sometimes."

"Does that bother you?" Ryan sincerely asks

"I wouldn't change it for the world, Ryan. It's comforting to know that we can go a few days and be secure in our relationship." Ryan looked down and sighed. "But it doesn't mean that people that have sex more aren't secure, Ryan please don't think that. I didn't mean it that way."

Ryan nods "What do you think obsessive is?"

"What do you mean?" he pours Ryan another beer.

"Sonny, it's no secret that I have a past. Let's face the facts; I'm used."

"Ryan….don't say that." Sonny orders him some food; he's beyond had enough to drink and Sonny wants him to sober up a bit.

"It's true. Jayson and I have sex that often in one day Sonny." He slurs his words "One day. That's not normal; it's obsessive. I'm obsessive."

"I'd say you guys are lucky to both have that passion. Jayson wants it too right?" He watches Ryan nod, stand and look around nervously. "Ryan, sit back down please."

"Jayson's right. I'm an addict; people like me don't change."

"Ryan that's not true. You are a great guy." Ryan turns to him and winks.

"Well thank you Mr. Kiriakis. I LOVE SEX" he gets obnoxiously loud.

"Ryan you're making a scene; **sit now**" Sonny sternly warns and points to the stool.

"You should order Will like that; it's kind a hot. Like a Greek Dom."

Sonny laughs. "Ok, Ryan sit down and eat this. You're drunk and cut off by the way."

"I should have known that it wouldn't work."

"I don't think that Jayson will break up with you over this."

"He wants normal" Ryan closes his eyes "I'm far from normal. I'm used goods Sonny. I don't think I can give him normal." Ryan digs into the food Sonny placed in front of him. Sonny watches him closely as he picks up the phone and calls Will to come and take him home.

A few minutes go by and Ryan finishes his food. Sonny clears the plates and Ryan rests his head on the counter of the bar. Sonny sees Will walk in and goes to greet him.

"Hey baby" Sonny leans into Will with a kiss "Thanks for coming."

"What's going on with him?" Will eyes Ryan at the bar.

"Jayson and he got into an argument and he's drowning his sorrows pretty hard. I didn't want to call Jayson so I figured you can take him home and see him in safely."

"Yeah, sure no problem. What are they arguing about?"

Sonny chuckles "I'll tell you later."

"Stupid stuff, aye" Will laughs

"To us yeah; to him no." Sonny looks serious when he leads Will to Ryan.

Sonny walks behind the bar and Will takes the stool next to Ryan. Ryan raises his head and looks to Will.

"Oh, hey there Will. Your man's been keeping me company, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize; it's what good bartenders do" Will smiles and stands "Come on I'm taking you home."

Ryan grunts and stands then looks to Sonny. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house my friend. Just get home safe ok" Sonny smiled.

Ryan laughs scrunching his eyes "You're so cute!"

"Ok, enough flirting with my man; let's get you home" Will says taking Ryan around the waist to steady him.

"Well you're cute too!"

Sonny laughs as Will looks back at him and mouths _you owe me_ as he and Ryan walk out of the club.

They only live a few blocks so the car ride is short; thankfully since Ryan is feeling the effects of the liquor. "Thank you for taking me home Will. You didn't have to I could have walked."

"I don't think you're in any type of condition to walk anywhere. You could barely walk to my car" Will lets out a boyishly laugh.

"You're probably right; thank you for being a good friend"

"My pleasure; we're here." Will gets out of the car and helps Ryan out.

"I'm good you can go back to your man. Tell him to play Greek Dom with you; it was kind of hot." Ryan flirts with a laugh.

Will laughs "Hmmm Greek Dom aye. I might just have to have him do that, but I'm seeing you in first."

They walk into the penthouse and its dark except one light in the living room. Ryan takes off his shoes and stumbles around. Will looks into the rooms and calls Jayson and there's no answer. "Jayson" Will echoes; still no answer.

"He probably went to look for normal" Ryan says with serious tone.

"Normal? I'm sure he went to look for you, but you need to lay down or sit or not do that." Will takes the bottle out of Ryan's hand "No more to drink. Go lay down now" Will orders.

"Jeez, you have a Horton Dom too! I bet you have power struggles in the bedroom. That's kind of hot." Ryan laughs; he's beyond drunk. Will is struggling not to laugh at him as he stumbles around the penthouse. "Ok, I'll go to bed." He starts to undress oblivious to Will that's still there.

"Whoa; whoa, in the bedroom. I'll lock the door on my way out."

Ryan walks toward the bedroom and waves his hand in the air to say goodbye. "Thanks Will and thank Sonny for me."

"I will" He watch Ryan crawl into bed and then he leaves.

Meanwhile at the club; it's late and Sonny was just waiting to lock up. Jayson walked into the club in a panic. He spots Sonny and goes to the bar to talk to him.

"Hey Sonny have you seen Ryan."

"Yeah, I just sent him home" Jayson looked concerned

"I had Will come and get him to take him home. He was pretty drunk and I didn't know…" Sonny tries to explain why he didn't call him.

"I understand; thank you. I was afraid he was going to do this. When did they leave?"

"Five minutes ago maybe; you just missed them."

"I should go" he turns to leave and Sonny runs to stop him.

"I actually want to talk to you; sit please" Sonny raises his eyebrows and nods to the stool for Jayson to sit. Jayson is hesitant to oblige but does.

"Look if you're going to tell me how much of an ass I am; I already know. I feel horrible."

"Well this may surprise you but I don't think you're an ass at all. I was talking Ryan about what happened and he told me what you guys were arguing about."

"Great; yeah I know to complain about that I'm an idiot with a capital I."

"That I'll agree with, but Jayson this isn't your fault. I saw a very different side to Ryan tonight. I always thought he was so confident and I saw a huge vulnerability tonight."

"Yeah, I played with his weakness and that was wrong."

"It's not you Jayson. This is Ryan. He seems like he is"

"Fragile" Jayson finishes his sentence remembering Daniel's words so long ago. Sonny nods.

"He kept saying he was used" Sonny saying those words was like a knife in Jayson's heart. "I never realized that Ryan was torn up about it. He seemed so relaxed; confident."

"He was. Sonny, he used sex to cope. He used to sex to get by and it was his drug."

"Jayson I'm going to ask something very personal and you can tell me to fuck off if you want to but….has Ryan ever cheated on you?"

"No" Jayson looked down

"Are you worried that he will?" Sonny asks and Jayson answers no. "Then what's the problem then? I don't know you all too well but I do know how you and Ryan are together and if sex is consensual all the time; then I'd say you're pretty damn lucky. I think it helped Ryan to find you." Will walks through the club doors.

"I know….this was bad." Jayson turns to Will "Thank you for taking him home. Is he ok?"

"Frisky as ever. I had to stop him from stripping in front of me." Will raises his eyebrows playfully and Sonny grins. "But he's sleeping."

"Good. I should go. Thank you both. We owe you." Jayson goes to walk out then stops and pulls a hundred out of his wallet. "I'm sure Ryan left a tab and for gas; tip"

"Please put that away. It's on the house that's what friends do." Sonny pushes his hand back and Will gestures his hands no as Jayson tries to give it to him.

"Well we'll all go to dinner and it's on us. Thank you again."

Will and Sonny watch him leave; Sonny walks behind the bar and starts to wipe down the counter. "So everything went good."

"Yup, but Ryan said I needed to ask you about your Greek Dom" Will winks.

"Did he now" Sonny walks around to Will and grabs him from behind; presses his mouth against Will's ear. "Go home and wait for me and I promise to show you my Dom side." Will stands up to kiss him and Sonny moves back. "Later, Dom remember. Now go home!" Will walks to the door totally aroused and Sonny slaps his ass on the way out. "I can't wait to boss this ass around!" Will huffs in excitement on the way out.

Jayson opens the door the penthouse is dark except for the light he left on. He locked the door and removed his shoes. He walked into their darkened bedroom and the wall of windows let in just enough moonlight to aluminate the room. Ryan looks as if he's asleep. Jayson changes into some more comfortable cloths and then slips into the bed next to Ryan. He scoot right up to Ryan's back and puts his arms around him. Ryan takes a deep breath in.

"Hey" Ryan mutters quietly. "You weren't home"

"I was looking for you." He kisses the back of his head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fucking drunk; the room is spinning."

Jayson grins "I'm sorry baby"

"Jayson please, not right now. I'm drunk. I don't want to say something or do something I'll regret. I just want to sleep it off. We can talk tomorrow, please"

"Ok" Jayson whispers in his ear "Is it ok if I hold you?"

"Of course." Jayson pushed closer to him and ran his hand down his side.

"You have clothes on" Jayson whispers

"So do you" Jayson sniffs a laugh at his response.

"Yeah but you never wear clothes to bed. I kind of like you naked body next to me." Jayson nibbles his ear. Ryan turns his head away.

"I'm trying normal; normal people wear clothes to bed. You wear clothes to bed every night." Jayson sighs at his words.

"Ryan" he stresses his name. "I'm so sorry" He starts to kiss his neck and ear; rubbing his hand down him.

"Don't Jayson. I told you not tonight" Jayson doesn't stop and keeps kissing him and sucking on his ear. "Jayson please" Ryan huffs "God, I'm going to be sick." He stands holding his mouth and runs to the bathroom; locking the door behind him.

He could hear Ryan throwing up and moaning hoarsely. Jayson leaned against the closed bathroom door and sighed; he never wanted this. He wanted their normal back. He heard Ryan huff and fall to the floor.

"Ryan, open the door"

"I'm fine Jayson. Leave me alone."

"Ryan, I'm not playing games open the door. I want to help you. I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"You didn't do it I did!"

"I put the idea in your head. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I love our life! I love our normal."

"I know, Jayson please. Tomorrow."

"Damn it Ryan. Open this fucking door or I'll break it down." His words chilling. Ryan's never heard him demand like that. He crawls to the door and unlocks it and scoots back by the toilet.

"You don't have to be so mean."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just want to be with you." He sits down next to Ryan on the floor. Hand strokes his hair.

"I don't want you to see what a fuck up I am. Remind me never to drink tequila again"

Jayson grins "Ryan, I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Jayson pulled him against his chest and cradled him on the floor. "Jayson I'd never cheat on you. You are everything I ever need."

"I know baby" he kisses the top of his head. "I know."

"You should go to bed I think I'll lay in here" Ryan lies down on the floor in their large bathroom.

"If you're sleeping in here so am I" He walked into the bedroom and brought back a couple pillow and blanket and curled next to him on the bath rug.

"You don't have to do this"

"I want to be you Ryan…..this where I need to be." Jayson put his arm around Ryan. "Love you baby"

"Thank you Jayson. I love you too." Ryan curled into him. "I kind of like you bossing me around, like an Italian Dom" Ryan laughed.

"Is that right!" Jayson smiled he knew his man was back.

"Mhhhhm"

"Go to sleep before I spank you!" They both laugh. Ryan drifts fast asleep in Jayson's embrace.

* * *

**Note from Author: Look for a one shot story of Will and Sonny's night of exploration with the Greek Dom! ;) Let me know what you all think of the story. I love reading your comments! They bring me so much inspiration! Thank you all of you! For loving my boys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

#PinkAddiction

**Pink is symbolic of gentle emotions and of emotional unions though it is less intense then red. This soft color overcomes evil, represents honor, love, morality, friendship, and general success Fidelity, honor, harmony, compassion and faithfulness are all traits of pink. In Hindu belief, pink is also a color associated with the heart chakra. Harmony, forgiveness, healing, compassion, understanding, personal transformation, warmth, sharing, and devotion are all linked to pink; however, selflessness may also be attributed to the color**.

It's a bright beautiful morning in Salem. The sun rays crepe through the window's in the bedroom. Ryan stretched out on the bed rolling his hand over the empty side next to him. He sat up confused; last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the bathroom floor, but he was warm curled in the blankets of their bed, but Jayson was not there. He stands up and grunts "Definitely no more tequila ever". He holds his head from the pressure inside and walks out to the living room. "Jayson" he says and holds his head from the noise.

"In here baby" he called from the kitchen. Ryan walks in and Jayson is cooking some breakfast. "Well good morning sunshine; I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, no." he scrunches up nose "I have the worst fucking hangover. I can't even stand the smell right now"

"Ok, so we'll turn this off and go in the other room" Jayson turns off the stove and takes Ryan's hand to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Jayson. It was very sweet of you to think of that. I was being rude."

"It's ok. No offense taken. I figured you probably got so drunk because we never ate last night."

"Sonny gave me food. I got drunk all on my own. Tequila's evil; pure devil's soup." Jayson laugh at him applying the pillow over his head. "How'd I get into bed?"

"I moved you last night."

"You moved me? Like carried me; you'll kill yourself."

"I helped you move. You got up and walked. I could totally carry you though. I think I proved that once." Jayson pulled Ryan's head onto his chest; started running his fingers through his hair. "You don't remember."

"Nope not that; thank you though."

"You're welcome. I love you Ryan and I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"Jayson, stop you've apologized enough and I haven't' even told you how sorry I am."

"What do you have to be sorry for? This was me Ryan not you."

"I ran instead of talking then got drunk like a teenager. So we couldn't even talk last night because I was throwing up. I'm never drinking again. "

Jayson laughs "Yeah you will, but in moderation for sure."

"You're telling me. I'm sorry; I should have stayed and talked like you wanted. I was just hurt."

"I know. It's ok Ryan I said some pretty shitty stuff. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok"

"You keep saying its ok and it's not! It's not at all." He kissed the top of his head. "I let some unfounded insecurity get the best of me. I had no rhyme or reason for them; I am happy with the way we are."

"What brought it on? I don't understand yesterday morning we were pushing each other against the wall our hands unable to stop touching the other and you saw me at the courthouse and all was fine. Then it just happened; I don't get it."

"I know. I loved yesterday morning by the way and I'm sorry to say what I said when we were arguing. It's stupid; I was talking to Bentley and he said…" Ryan quickly jumped in and sat up.

"BENTLEY; you're fucking telling me this was over something an ex-boyfriend said. I should have known." He runs his hands through his hair.

"It's not like that Ryan. We were talking about Macy and her drug addiction. Then I brought up about him saying that to you"

"Jayson I told you, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know" He smiled "But I was making sure he knew that. You're MINE Ryan; I have no idea what I would do if someone tried to…."

"You never have to worry about that and plus this is YOUR ex not mine." He laughed. "I'm kind of over the ex-boyfriend parade."

"Why is it that none of your ex's stalks us?" Jayson laughed and Ryan gets a serious look.

"Because I've only had three serious boyfriends; Clark, Jeff, and you. And they are." Ryan looked down.

Jayson sighs "I'm sorry. I didn't even think. I was trying to be funny and put my foot in my mouth. Apparently I'm good at that lately. I'm so fucking insensitive."

"No you're fine. After them sex was just easier than heartache you know, so that's what I did until I met you." He offered a warm smile. "How'd you let Bentley's rant about Macy turn to me?"

"It was what he said. _Addicts almost always relapse when presented with temptation._ He saw my face and he knew I was thinking about you."

"Shit, you're telling me he knows about my past; my addictions for pleasure."

"Only after I told him" Jayson scrunches up his eyes ashamed.

"Jayson!" Ryan screeched and then sighed "Look, I'm not proud of that, but I'm not ashamed either. The fact is it was who I was and it helped me cope for many years. Maybe it was the wrong way of dealing with Clark and Jeff, but it did help me. Look it brought me to you."

"Baby" Jayson rubs his thumb over Ryan's chin. "I love that about you. You're carefree attitude and self-confidence was the biggest turn on to me, still is. God, I remember that locker room and how much I wanted you then and you knew it."

"Of course I knew it, but I'm glad we waited. If we would have done it then it would have been just sex and it's never been just sex with you."

"I know what you mean. I was so damn scared the first night that we made love."

"Why? You didn't seem scared at all….AT ALL!" Ryan flirts.

"I knew I loved you and I was so worried that it would show too much and you'd get scared and run."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Ryan leans into him "I felt it. That night was the most surreal night of my life. The way it happened, the way we were, the way you laid on me after still inside me rubbing my forehead with yours. I'll never forget it. That night changed my life."

"It changed mine too; you bring out the best in me Ryan." Jayson kissed his forehead "I never want things to change. I've never been this happy in my life and I know there will more fight and arguments. I'm just happy that we are secure in each other. That's how I feel at least."

"We are….I've never felt more safe and secure in someone's arms." He hugged around his chest. "What about normal?" he mocked.

"Fuck, normal. Who's to say were not! Everyone has their normal and I wouldn't change ours for anything. I'm chucking last night up to a plea of insanity." Jayson grinned and Ryan laughed.

"Ok, counselor. Are you trying to win a case?"

"Well you know I never lose; I don't plan to now." Jayson holds Ryan tight against his chest. "So does this mean that you'll sleep naked again because I don't think I can function without that." Jayson laughs.

"You like that?" Ryan traces his fingers over Jayson's abs.

"I love that. I love your carefree spirit and it just fits. We fit. I have an addiction."

"Mhhhm what's that?"

"Ryan, you're my addiction. I never knew how good it could be until you touched me; until you loved me. I can't get enough of you."

"Aw, Jayson" He pushed up to him "I love you. You changed my life; you cured me. You wanna know why…..you satisfy me in every way possible. I've never felt that before. I love to make love to you, to touch you, to kiss you….maybe I still have a problem." He smiled "But you're my cure. I don't think I could live without your touch."

"Ryan I think you should go brush your teeth." Jayson says eyes dark with desire

"What?" he put his hand over his mouth.

"No, not that" Jayson laughed "You've been sick all night and I need to kiss you hard."

"Yeah you do…I'll be right back." He jumped up and smiled. Walked into the bathroom and starts to brush his teeth. Jayson comes behind him and pushes against his back. He runs his hands over his hips and to his pelvic bone while kissing his neck. "Mmmm baby. You send shivers through my body with your kiss. I really need to shower before we…" he raises his eyebrow. "Shower with me. We can wash each other."

"I like the way you think but first this." He turns him and dips him into a heated passionate kiss "I love you Dr. Ryan Jacobs. You are my world; my entire world."

"And you're mine" he pulls him back to a kiss. They rub over each other in a despite need to feel each other's touch. Their lips sealed; gasping in each other's mouth. Jayson reaches and pulls off Ryan's shirt and then Ryan pulls off Jayson's. Jayson pushes him to the wall right next to the shower; pinning him there with his hips. Ryan frantically searches blindly with his hand for the shower levers to turn them on; Jayson grabs and cups his face and with a gently force assaults his mouth with his tongue. Ryan lowers his shorts and then lower's Jayson's. The steam rolls from the shower. Jayson slides up and down on Ryan "I want you so fucking bad right now; I can't wait until after the shower Ryan." He pants in desperation.

"Then take me" Ryan pulls him into the shower. "Do to me whatever you want in this shower" Jayson cracks a sexy half smile and runs his hands down from Ryan's chest to his feet and lowers to his knees. The water is penetrating them both. Jayson licks Ryan's tip teasing his tongue around it and then takes him in his mouth. Ryan moans loudly and rests his back on the wall of the shower. "Oh, Jayson" his voices cracks from the pleasure; Jayson works him in his mouth; circling and sucking until Ryan screams grasping his hair while he fills his mouth with his release.

Ryan pulls off and yanks him back up to his lips never giving him a moment for his mouth to be empty; he penetrates his mouth with his tongue. Ryan smiled against his mouth from the salty taste of his own release. Their hands run freely and passionately over their wet warm bodies. "You're turn" Ryan grins devilishly and whips him to the wall and drops to his knees in front of Jayson. "God, I can't believe how beautiful you are Jayson." He fingers lightly over Jayson's groin. He licks his hungry lips and takes him all the way in.

Jayson pants while playing with the Ryan's hair lovingly. "Jayson spread your legs a little." Jayson doesn't question and does what he is asked. Ryan lowered to his balls and kissed each; sucking them one in at a time. "Oh, baby" Jayson moans. He rose back to his cock and took him back into his mouth and moved swiftly up and down on his length. Ryan messaged his balls while roaming freely over his cock. Ryan was taking his time making sure Jayson was fully satisfied. He let go of his balls and moved his hand to Jayson's opening and pushed in with his finger. "Oh my God….don't stop" Jayson cried with desire while Ryan's mouth fucked his cock and his fingers his ass. Ryan picked up the pace of the penetration on both and Jayson's body started to tense and quiver. Jayson chants Ryan's name shifting his hips into Ryan's mouth. "I'm gonna cum" Ryan swallowed him back and licked until his cock was complete drained. Ryan rose with a sense of pride and kissed him against the wall. "I prefer the taste of you" Jayson says and grinned as he tasted his release in Ryan's mouth.

"Well I could say the same; I prefer you." He has a delicious smile. "That was fucking hot"

"Yeah, but I still need to make love to you, but this first" Jayson pours the shampoo into his hand and lathers Ryan's hair. He meticulously messages his scalp and then rinses his head lovingly under the shower head until all the shampoo rinsed from his hair. Ryan lathered Jayson's dark hair and rinsed while bathing him with his kiss. "Now the fun part" Jayson smiled handing Ryan a washcloth and took one for him. He poured a generous amount of soap on both, so they could wash the other. They stood face to face and began the sensual cleansing. They kiss while the soap runs down their body. Ryan reaches up and grabs the shower wand off the wall and rinsed them completely and then put it back in place. The water was getting cold as they ended their hot shower with a kiss. Jayson reached back and turned the knobs off while Ryan climbed out to reach two towels. They dried the other and wrapped the towel around their waist. "You" Jayson bits Ryan's ear "Come" then his lips "with me!" he licked his lips and then led him to the bedroom. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He grinned.

"Not in about five minutes" Ryan smiled. "But I love you too." He loosened Jayson's towel and let it fall to the ground and raised his eyebrows playfully. "Oops"

"I'll give you oops!" He pushed Ryan to the bed and pulled his towel off him. Lowered to his feet and started kissing his feet.

"Jayson that tickles." Ryan laughed "Stop seriously."

"You are a big child" Jayson laughed and then freed his feet from his kiss but worked up his leg to his thighs.

"That's more like it" Ryan sighed "I love your lips"

"Do you now" he aliened his lips to his and gently sucked his upper lip then his lower. Ryan hummed through the pleasure of his kiss. Jayson laid on top of Ryan then stopped and just stared at him.

"What?" Ryan feathered Jayson's wet hair.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"That's not possible because I am." Ryan pulled him back down to his lips. Their palms start the exploration of their bodies.

_RING, RING_!

"Shit!" Jayson says "That's my ring for LA. I'm sorry I'll just" he reaches for the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He is still laying on Ryan and Ryan wasn't going to let this stop him. Jayson looked down at him "Why do you look so mischievous now?" his phone still ringing.

"Who me?" Ryan flirts holding Jayson so he can't get free. "Don't mind me"

Jayson looks at him and answers the call. "Hello…..what!" Ryan grins and kisses his neck. Jayson rolls his neck onto his mouth. "Fuck Bob. You lost the case. Brad most be pissed. I trusted you."

"You kinda hot when you're angry on top of me" Ryan whispers in his ear and then traces it with his tongue. Jayson smiles at him and mouths _you are so in trouble._

"Promises" Ryan laughs and then pushes Jayson to the bed. Jayson is still in a heated argument with Bob on the phone and yet is all smiles at Ryan who is making him hard with his touch. "You better hurry up or I'll ride you while you're talk to Bob." He whispers and then straddles Jayson's waist. He starts sucking on his nipples and tracing his abs with his tongue.

"Ah, Yeah yeah I'm fine. Bob. My company doesn't lose. This was a" he pauses and pulls the phone away to pant from Ryan stroking him. _You are horrible _he whispers and smiles at Ryan.

"No, I'm horny!" Ryan whispers back and then straddles over Jayson. He teases and rubs Jayson's hard erection over his entrance. Jayson is screeching at Bob on the phone and panting through every word. _Don't _he smiles as Ryan pushes down causing the tip of Jayson's cock into his entrance.

"1" he pushes a little further "You better tell Bob bye! 2" down a little more and Jayson is grinning and still listening to Bob on how he lost this given case.

"Bob it was a no brainer. It was a given. The guy was fucking guilty. You fucked up big time. AH!" Ryan lowered onto Jayson's cock. Jayson's eyes get big surprised he actually did it and he slowly moved up and down on him.

"3! Good-bye Bob!" Ryan got a little loud.

"You know what Bob" Jayson is rolling his eyes with pleasure as Ryan rides him and holding the moans through his teeth. "You're fired. Have your resignation on my desk by Friday. Good-bye"

"Bye Bob!" Ryan laughs

"You are in so much trouble for this" Jayson runs his hands up Ryan's chest and back down to his hips and helps ride his own cock. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Good I'm full of surprises."

"You're telling me, AH….fuck baby!" He grabs and starts to stroke Ryan's cock. They both moan as they climax together. Ryan falls onto Jayson. "You can punish me for this later."

"I plan to" Jayson smacks his ass and Ryan grunts.

Ryan grabs the towel and cleans them both up. "I can't believe you actually fired Bob. It's about time. I like seeing you all powerful and blunt. It was turning me on so much."

"I could tell" he laughed "Bob fucking lost the case for Brad. Brad's ex driver was trying to say that he sexually assaulted him and I have tapped conversations that prove differently but Bob got tossed out on a technically because he couldn't shut his mouth in front of Judge Brown. We had that case; Brad had that case."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry."

"That's what I get. Brad wanted me to do it but I thought it was simple enough for Bob; apparently not. The paparazzi are going to have a field day with this. Not to mention I have a ton of celebrity clients; the fact is it doesn't sit well for my firms reputation. I have a mess to clean up everywhere."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to go to LA and get this turned around. Since it was a technicality I can play on that. I think Brad will be ok once I get there." He turned to face Ryan "I'll have to go this weekend."

"Ok" Ryan smiled warmly

"Come with me. I have a potential person I'm going to interview to run my firm there and I really want you to see my house before it sells and we can pack up everything and have it shipped. You can see the firm; see my old life. I'm thinking this woman I'm interviewing is going to work; she has incredible recommendations and credentials. If this works out; no more running back and forth unless absolutely necessary. I'm keeping my name on it, but she might be my saving angel. So what do you say? Go with me. We'll take a long weekend."

"I would love too. I have off the weekend. I work early Friday so we can leave after my shift and I'll see if someone can cover my Monday."

"I'm so excited." He kissed him "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone. Thank you! We are going to have such a good time."

"I can't wait. I've never been."

"No? Well I'm glad we can change that. We'll be going a lot over the years, baby. I love LA, but not at as much as Salem and YOU! How's your hang over anyway?"

"I think I found a cure for a hangover." Ryan smiled

"What's that?" Jayson flirts.

"You're mouth!" They both laugh. "That's just my honest professional opinion."

"Is that right doctor?" Jayson kissed him.

"Mhhhm…..But I think I'll take that breakfast in bed now"

"Coming right up!" Jayson stood and grabbed a robe from the closet. He turned and watched Ryan settle in the bed and pull the comforter up to his hips. He couldn't stop smiling at how sexy his man was. _Fucking lucky man; I am. He's mine._

"What are you mumbling over there?"

"Nothing!" he smiled and walked to make their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**#SkyBlueflight**

**Light Blue (sky) is associated with health,**

**healing, Tranquility, understanding, and softness.**

* * *

Jayson was working in the office trying to finish up any last minute stuff he needed to do before their mini vacation. He made all the arrangements that were needed for a stress free, fun, and romantic getaway for his lover. He was eager to show him his home and his favorite places back in LA.  
"Mr. Anderson, Ryan is on the phone. Line 1" his secretary beeped through the phone. He smiled and answered; he was always happy to talk to him.

"Hey, baby. How is work going?"

"Good. It's actually been crazy here today, but I wanted to tell you I got Friday off. Daniel said he would cover me so we could leave Thursday afternoon if we want."

"Oh, that's awesome. I'll let EJ know."

"OK well I don't mean to cut this short, but I have to get back to my patients. I just wanted to tell you. Love you."

"I love you too. See you tonight." Jayson hung up the phone. This was perfect. A longer trip then they had planned, more time to explore California and each other. He buzzed his secretary to have EJ come to his office when he got a moment free. A few minutes later EJ knocked at his office door.

"Casey said you wanted to see me" EJ huffed and then sat in the chair in front of Jayson's desk; leaned back and put his feet up on the corner. "This day is a bloody joke."

"What's wrong with you?" Jayson knocked his feet off the desk and sat in their place.

"Samantha…she is driving me crazy. I mean I love that woman more than life itself but for Christ's sake she will not quit nagging me and this case I'm working on is just twisting and turning."

Jayson chuckled "Well sorry for that"

"Ah, not you're problem. What'd you need?" EJ asked just as there was another knock at the door.

"One sec" Jayson told EJ and walked to the door.

"Your secretary must be on break" Davis said "I'm not interrupting am I? I was actually looking for EJ."

"I'm right here, Davis." EJ says

"Come on in. We were just chatting anyway." Jayson held the door as he entered.

Davis took the seat next to EJ and Jayson returned to lean on the corner of his desk.

"That lead on your father was just one of his wild goose chases again. Did you hear from your men on the plantation in Italy?" Davis looked at EJ.

"No sign of him. The trusted man I know there said that he hasn't been since before Peter's death, but he was there then. Left right after he heard and never returned; He has no lead on where he went." EJ answered

"Oh, who knew Stefano was such a magician." Jayson added.

"Oh I knew." EJ smiled

"Me too" Davis states "But he can't hide forever and I'll be waiting for my pay day."

"You and me both" EJ sighed "So what'd you want to talk to me about Jayson?"

"Ryan and I are going to LA for an extended weekend. We're leaving tomorrow night and flying home late Monday."

"Yeah Ryan was telling me. He's excited; he's never been to California before." Davis grinned.

"So what five days?" EJ asked with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, I'm caught up on everything and I think you guys will survive while I take a small vacation. No work on this break, except and interview with my LA firm and to fire someone."

"Well that's cold" Davis laughed

"No, he's an idiot and that's being nice."

"Five day, ay!" EJ states again.

"Yes, EJ five days what is wrong with you" Jayson laughs

"I'm going with you" EJ stood up as he exclaimed.

"What?" Jayson says

"Well if he's going; I'm going to" Davis joked.

"Wait, no one is going with us." Jayson laughed as he took his seat behind his desk. "I have some really big plans for Ryan and I and most of those require us being ALONE."

"Jayson…I need this. A few days away from Samantha, from the office, and from Salem. Please. We'll go and get our own place to stay."

"We?" Jayson questioned

"Me and Davis." EJ states and Davis smiles.

"I'm so game. I could use a vacation."

"We won't bother you. Promise." EJ tries to win this.

"I doubt that" Jayson grins "You guys are like children begging" he looks at them pout. "God, Fine you both can go"

"Yes" Davis chants "I'm so fucking excited!"

"Ok, well what are you going to tell your wife, EJ?" Jayson looks amused

"I'm going to do what any man would do in my situation. I'm going to lie." EJ grinned; Davis and Jayson both laugh. "We're going on business and that's my final word."

"Well you go show your dominate side with Samantha and both of you be ready tomorrow. I'm not waiting."

"How about a hotel room?" Davis asked EJ

"I'll call"

"No, I have a big place. I have plenty of room. You can stay at the house with us, but I swear if you ruin my plans you both will come back maimed men."

"Well now who's being dominate?" Davis laughed.

"Get out of here and I'll see you both tomorrow." Jayson laughed.

Davis and EJ both walked out like a couple of kids just given their pass to spring break. Jayson couldn't help but smile. It was going to be a good trip and it would be fun to have his brother and Ryan's brother there as well. He had a lot planned for Ryan and them going would actually help with the excitement he had planned. Jayson was very fortunate that Ryan was an understanding man; he called him to tell him about EJ and Davis.

"What'd they do invite themselves?" Ryan couldn't help but laugh

"Pretty much, but if you don't want them to stay with us; they can stay in a hotel. We'll just share the flight."

"Oh…I think it will be fun; a man's trip."

"OK, good. It won't stop our plans"

"Of course not. I'm not a shy man Jayson. I don't care if they're in the house or not." Ryan laughed

"And thank God for that my love. I have to work late to catch up on a few things so you should eat without me."

"I'm working a few extra hours too, so I'll just see you tonight."

"Love you Ryan."

"I love you too"

After a long day Jayson walked into the penthouse and found Ryan sleeping on the couch. He looked exhausted from his shift in the ER. Jayson slipped off his shoes and undid he op button of his shirt while loosened his tie. He went over to the couch and took a seat lifting Ryan's feet to his lap. Ryan took a deep breath through his nose while he woke.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you" Jayson smiles

"It's ok; that's why I laid out here. I wanted to see you." Ryan shifted on the couch laying his head in Jayson's lap. "I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah, it's been a crazy couple days. It will be nice to relax."

"Yes" Ryan yawned "How was your day?"

"Same. I missed you." He leaned and kissed his forehead. "Are you packed?"

"All done; even remembered my tiny boy shorts" Ryan laughed

"Oh, no none of that. Boy shorts are only for the pool at the house." Jayson flirts and feathers Ryan's hair.

"There's a pool at the house?"

"Yes sir…we can skinny dip" he winked

"Yeah except we may have an audience" Ryan said in regards to Davis and EJ tagging along.

"You said you were fine with it. I can ask them to stay somewhere else"

"I was just joking. I'm actually excited. I haven't been able to talk to Davis in a long time. It will be nice to bond and you with EJ. This will be a good trip for everyone."

"It will for sure." Jayson pulled the blanket to cover Ryan as he settled comfortably on his lap. "Hand me the remote. Let's just relax and watch a movie or something."

"That sounds just about perfect right now." He puckered his lips enticing Jayson to kiss them and he happily obliged. "Spending a night vegged on the couch; I think I'm getting old" Ryan joked.

"Ah, well you do have a birthday coming up on Saturday… the big _**30**_" Jayson grins "I have big plans for you my love."

"Ugh, thirty. Why?" Ryan pulls the blankets playfully over his face.

Jayson laughs "Come on. You can't tell me you are seriously upset about this. I have four years on you."

"Four years looks good on you. I like older men" Ryan lifts his arm and pulls Jayson down to a kiss. "I'm not upset. Leaving Salem a twenty something and coming back old"

"Oh God a little overly dramatic aren't you" Jayson jokes. "Plus what I have planned I need a man, not a boy."

"You intrigue me"

"Using big words in your old age." Jayson mocks

"I hate you!" Ryan turns as if he was mad.

"Ha, you lie…..and that's ok because. I. LOVE. YOU." He stresses each word. "And I'm telling you Saturday will be worth every minute of your thirty years."

"Just me and you"

"Just me and you; I already told EJ and Davis that we will be doing our own thing that day or night."

"Or both?" Ryan smiled.

"Or both" he agrees. Jayson traces the side of Ryan's face. He looks up at him lovingly; Jayson lowers to his lips and kisses him tenderly. Ryan curls up next to him; his head still on his lap. Jayson wraps his arm around him and flips through the TV. They spent the rest of the evening snuggled on the couch in each other's arms.

The next afternoon they gathered at the airport. Sunglasses on his face Ryan leans against the jet while the staff loads all their luggage. He watched Jayson in his casual appearance finalize the plan with the pilot. Davis joins him.

"You're a lucky man" Davis smiles at his brother's happiness.

"Davis, I feel like the luckiest man ever. I mean look at him." Ryan couldn't help but stare at his lover in his khaki pants, white dress shirt (unbuttoned at the top), and his designer sunglass. He looks like a movie star.

"Well I'm just happy he treats you right. You deserve it." Davis pats his back "I think we can get on the plane now."

"Go ahead I'm going to wait for Jayson." Ryan watched EJ and Davis board the plane then turned his attention back to Jayson. Jayson turned and smiled at the sight of his lover leaning against the plane. He walked to join him. He pressed close to him, pinning him against the plane with his body.

"Do you even realize how hard it is to go over flight plans when you are staring at me?" he looks him up and down "And looking as sexy as you do right now." He grinned and then pressed his lips against Ryan's. He kissed him passionately; Ryan moaned against his mouth as Jayson ran his hands down his sides. Jayson took advantage of the moan and let his tongue explore Ryan's mouth. Jayson pulled him off the plane and started caressing his back; Ryan's hands did the same.

"Don't start something you can't finish" Ryan whispered in his ear and then gently bit his ear lobe.

"Who says I'm not going to finish?" Jayson runs his hands down the back of his shorts cupping Ryan's ass.

"Ok. Love birds the planes about ready to take off" EJ states through the door of the plane.

"Yeah get your horny asses in here" Davis laughs.

Jayson stared at Ryan and smiled. "Later"

"Later for sure" he grabbed Jayson's hand and they load the plane. They all took their seats and the flight attendant that EJ hired offered them a drink. _We'll be clear to take off in 10 minutes_ the pilot announced.

"To a fun and relaxing trip" EJ held up his glass to toast and they all chanted a repeat of his words and took their shot.

"Wow, that's some strong stuff" Ryan says

"That's expensive stuff Ryan" EJ waves the attendant to fill their glasses once more. "It helps you relax and we're here for a good time, right?"

"I know I am" Davis watches the blonde woman strut around. They all laugh.

"Like what you see there Davis. I can give you her number. You can hire her for your personal flight." EJ leans back and crossed his legs like he's very relaxed.

"You're taking this relaxed thing very seriously aren't you?" Jayson smiled

"Oh, you have no idea. I am taking full advantage of my freedom." EJ sips his drink. "Drink up I bought this special for this flight." He gestures for another refill.

"I think I'll space mine" Davis grin as the blonde smiled at him as she filled his drink. She moved to the other men. _WOW._ He mouths to EJ and he raises his glass silently to agree.

"The pilot would like all of you to buckle in; we're getting ready to take off." They all buckled in their comfortable seats and the plane took off into the sky. Jayson looked over to Ryan who was gripping his handles on his seat.

"You ok?" He whispered concerned

"Yeah, I haven't been on too many planes. Once or twice…it makes me nervous."

"You never told me that." Jayson smiled and then took his hand in his. Ryan felt a calm come over him and held tight to his hand until they were safely in the air.

"Better" Jayson asked

"With you everything is better." He leaned over to kiss him.

"Ryan, are you scared?" Davis laughed.

"No…I just want my man to cuddle me" His words made Jayson laugh.  
"I'll cuddle you any day baby" he pulled him into a kiss.

"Ugh, seriously. Get a room or the bathroom or something." Davis took a drink.

"The bathroom is quite accommodating." EJ said casually.

"Would you know that by personal experience Mr. Dimera?" Ryan asked

"A few times my friend."

"Ah, we have a member of the mile high club here. We get to know the real man." Ryan smiled; he loved this.

"Count me in that club" Davis finished his drink

"Mmm. Me too" Jayson added

"What?" Ryan looked to all of them sipping on their drinks "You're telling me I'm the only one. This is so unfair."

"I can remedy that for you right now if you want." Jayson kissed the crook of his neck. "We can go in there right now."

"Maybe later. I want to know more about our brother's experiences." Ryan turned to them. _You are free to take off your seat belts and roam. Its crystal clear skies and we should be in sunny California in a few hours._ The pilot announced over the speakers. They all took off their seat belts and relaxed casually. The flight attendant refilled their drinks. "Anything else I can get you?" she winked at Davis and he gave her a sexy grin.

"That will be all; thank you" EJ said and she took her place in her cabin in the back of the plane.

"Oh my god….the things I could do to that woman." Davis groans

"You wouldn't…you're too shy" Ryan mocked

"What? I am not shy. Shy doesn't have a place in the Jacobs family."

"That I'd agree with" Jayson added

"Just because I'm not explicit about my sexual conquests doesn't mean that I don't have them." Davis laughs

"Sexual conquests?" EJ grins "I've been calling them the wrong thing all these years."

"Funny" Davis adds "You know what I mean."

"What do you mean Dav?" Ryan joked

"Ryan, stop teasing your brother. Or I'll have to separate the two of you and punish you." Jayson playfully states.

"I hear he likes to be punished" Davis laughs

"You know it" he pulled Jayson's shirt toward him and his lips to his.

"You are all so immature." EJ grins looking all sophisticated.

"Immature? I think I remember a certain talk you and I had a few weeks ago" Jayson looked at EJ

"That was in private"

"What was it?" Ryan curious; Jayson pretended to open his mouth to talk.

"Jayson!" EJ exclaimed with a smile and Jayson started laughing.

"You're a very interesting man EJ" Ryan said "Ok, we're on this trip to bond. Let's bond. I want to get to know you."

"How do you suppose we do that?" EJ asked

"How many drinks have you had?" Ryan laughed and EJ's face went still. "Not that, God, you are so funny. Talk. We talk. Drinks make people spill the good stuff." Ryan gestures the attendant for more drinks. "We have couple hours to hear all the dirty deets."

They all drank and had a good time talking and getting to know each other. The attendant opened another bottle of a shelf liquor.

"Ok, let's play a game" Ryan offers

"A game?" EJ smirks

"Yes pouty face a game. A little Q&A." Ryan raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bring it" Davis rolled his head on the back of his seat; he was feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Like what truth or dare" he laughs.

"I am not playing truth or dare like a couple of teenage girls" EJ sips his drink; he was feeling it too.

"Ok no _truth or dare_; just a couple of men getting to know each other." Ryan smiles. He looks at Jayson who is watching every movement Ryan makes. He had a glow in his eyes. He was defiantly feeling it too. "You in baby" he kissed him gently and Jayson pulled him onto his lap.

"I'm up for anything" He grinned. Ryan sucked his ears and then settled comfortably on his lap. "Ok, who's going first?"

"What? I think I'd rather be dared then spill my guts like a therapy session." Davis grins

"Ok dare you say?" Jayson says with an evil smirk. "Kiss EJ" he laughed

"Hell no…spill your bloody guts because your mouth is coming nowhere near mine." EJ laughed

"Oh come on EJ…it's a kiss. I've kissed lots of men and _more_." Davis exposed stressing more.

"What?" Jayson's jaw dropped

"And you think you know a person" Ryan laughed through his shock. "What are you talking about Davis? You're so lying."

"What?" he raised his eyebrows. "I love woman, but some men just do me in sometimes."

"Holy shit" Jayson laughs and turns to Davis "This is fucking fantastic tell us more."

"I don't believe you" Ryan adds "So you're telling me you're bisexual."

"Want proof; how do I do that? Come on Ry you knew that. I mean I used to sneak out with your boyfriend Jessie all the time." Davis grinned and Ryan's mouth dropped.

"What? I thought you guys were just hanging out."

"We were in his bed." Davis laughs and Jayson starts cracking up. "Who do you think taught him that position you liked so much. You're welcome by the way."

"Gross…." Ryan smiled in amusement.

"So how many men?" Jayson was so consumed with this.

"I don't five; six"

"Six?" Ryan couldn't believe it "Does mom and dad know? Can I tell them?"

"Of course they know. I didn't have to spell it out like I did apparently for you."

"Man, you would think a gay guy would catch on to this but." Ryan couldn't help but laugh. "So do you prefer?"

"Woman or men….I'm not picky as longs as their hot and available."

"You are so much like your brother." Jayson smiled "I'm suddenly very attracted to you." He joked and Davis playfully rubbed his knee.

"Hey, hey now" Ryan lifted his hand off Jayson's knee "he's mine." Ryan smiled.

"How about you EJ; any deep dark secrets?" Jayson asks

"Well I'm not bisexual if that's what you're asking. And you can't handle my deep secrets" He grins. "But please tell me Davis and I are in different rooms" He laughs

"Scared EJ?" Davis flirts "I will kiss you before this trip is over."

"Oh the challenge" Ryan grinned "Give him more to drink and he maybe putty in your hand."

"I don't think so." EJ laughed

"How about you Jayson? Any transgressions you want to discuss?" Davis asks

"Transgressions? Well I sleep with men all the time." He laughs

"Really?" Ryan jokes at his words

"Well used to. Now there's only one and so worth it." He kisses him.

"Have either of you ever been with a woman?" Davis. The blonde stuartist came and gave Davis another drink. "drink up" she whispered.

"Oh" Ryan played "drink up"

He held the drink; he was already feeling the others. "Answer the question. Any women?"

"Just Macy and I kissed a couple but it was innocent." Jayson says

"Never" Ryan was quick to add for his answer.

"Shut up Ry. How about that threesome with that couple." Davis laughed. Ryan's mouth shot open and Jayson's eyes widened.

"A threesome?" he glared at Ryan.

"Thank you captain tattle tale." He shot a jab to Davis and then turned to Jayson "Once."

"Once?" Davis was interrogating and Ryan glared at him with evil eyes

"Ok twice"

"Twice? With the same people?" Jayson asked completely amused.

"Once was with a woman and a man. I met in college before Clark. But it doesn't count because I never did her."

"Oh geewhiz" EJ slams his drink. "It counts"

"Oh really. Do you have experience with this Mr. Dimera?" Davis flirts

"Two woman in college. They came over for a study date and one thing lead to the another." The men all laughed. "But to be fair I think they were lovers before."

"Still….kind of hot" Ryan adds

"I'm suddenly becoming more and more attracted to you" Davis flirts

"You keep your hands over there" EJ laughs.

Jayson was loving every minute of this tell all. "Ryan, you said twice. When was the other?"

"Shit….about a year ago. Two hot male nurses and a bottle of jack." Ryan leaned into Jayson "Does that turn you on?"

"You have no idea." He kissed his mouth.

"Well how about you?" Ryan pushed his side playfully

"What a threesome? Ah, no. Closest I came was when Brad and I were" he cleared his throat "In the bed with you."

"We should have made that dream come true" He kissed his jaw

"I'm not sharing. I'm kind of selfish."

They continued their talk about anything and everything. It was a nice bonding trip. It was getting close to the time that they were supposed to land and there was no word from the pilot yet. EJ called the stewardess over to ask for details and she insisted they were still on track. She turned to Davis that was still holding the drink that she gave him. "You never drank that. How am I supposed to; never mind." she hushed her words and sinfully walked around him to her cubby.

"I think that was an invitation Davis" EJ grinned

"Well maybe a sexy blonde is what I need." he said that just as EJ's phone rang. It was Sami.

"Hey sweetheart" EJ answered. Jayson pulled Ryan back on his lap and ran his hands over his back while their lips glided lovingly over each other. They could hear the one way conversation that EJ was having with Sami.

"We haven't even landed yet. What you mean? I never sent the children anything." Jayson, Ryan, and Davis all pull their attention to him.

"What is it? Ok, I'll have security check everything. Let me know if anything else comes up. And Samantha…no leaving the house unless a guard is with you and the children. No, you listen. I'm not playing games. A guard Samantha or you stay at home until I get back. I love you too. Kiss the children for me." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jayson asked concerned

"It seems that someone sent souvenir teddy bears with shirts that say _I love LA._ She thought I sent them to the children."

"Who would have done that?" Ryan asked

"One guess. He's just letting us know he's one step ahead of us." EJ looked to Davis "Looks like we might have to work on this trip after all."

"Wait you think Stefano is in LA?" Ryan looked concerned

"Baby, I live in a gated community. We're safe I promise" Jayson reassured.

"He likes the game Ryan. It's one big chess game for him. We just have to strategize his next move." EJ looked around.

Davis sat quiet and then stood up "Will you excuse me. I think I have a blonde that needs my attention."

"How can he think of sex right now?" Ryan joked

"Oh you're one to talk" Jayson laughed.

"Are you sure we're safe."

"We are, Ryan. You have my word." EJ gets on the phone to make arrangements.

Davis went back to the bathroom and dumped the drink. He examined the bottom of the glass and sighed. _That's what I thought._ He walked out of the bathroom and was quickly pulled into the cubby by the blonde.

"I've been waiting for you" She shut the door.

"Have you?" He pushed her to the counter and lifts her to the top. He roughly pulls apart her legs and moves between them and pushes his mouth forcefully on hers. She starts unbuttoning her top and then his. "Not so fast." He whispers in her ear. "You're awfully eager."

"Is that what you call it? Eager. Then yes I am Eager" she says in a flirty sexy voice. She pulls his mouth back to hers.

"You want me?" his face still and emotionless.

"I want part of you" she was very blunt and started rubbing the front of his jeans.

"Ok" he played along. He ran his tongue over her ear and held her ear next to his mouth. "Switch the flight plan back to LA."

She pulled away "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Really, you must be loyal" he held her wrist. "Tell him to get back on track to LA or I'll arrest you on the spot."

"You think you're some kind bad boy cop well little boy you know nothing."

"I know you drugged my drink. I would take offense to that except I know Stefano won't hurt his kin and luckily Ryan stop drinking. Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way. Either way fun for me. I know you switch the plan on the pilot or is he in on it too or maybe pussy whipped from you?" He pulled her down and gripped her wrists. "The flight plan back on track….now."

They walked out of the cubby and the others saw Davis gripping her wrists.

"What the hell?" Ryan says

"One second" EJ stood to follow Davis "what the hell is going on here?"

"Ask her?" She stood silent "No, ok…hard way it is. She drugged my drink and I'm sure tipped off your father to where we were going. Not to mention changed the plan to land in Nevada and not LA."

"What? You bitch what were you thinking?"  
"Your father is very intimating. He offered me a lot of money."

"Well it's too bad you won't be able to enjoy it from jail." Davis held her while EJ talked to the pilot. The pilot changed the computer and navigated back to LA. Davis handcuffed the blonde to the chair and took her full statement. He called his associates to meet him at the airport to arrest her.

"I can't believe this" Ryan said nervously

"It's ok baby they're taking care of it." Jayson reassures and EJ joins them back in the cabin.

"The pilot was a fool, but he's not in on this. Only think he is guilty of is letting her play him, but he will be reprimanded for this." EJ sighs "Your brother is very good at his job thankfully." He could tell Ryan was nervous "Don't let this ruin your trip Ryan. It's just another day in Dimera land. I don't plan on letting idol threat ruin my time. We'll just be vigilant and have good time."

"Was he after you guys or us?" Ryan asked

"I think it was Davis." EJ states and Ryan frowns "I'm not going to let something happen to your brother Ryan. Plus he's very capable."

"Damn right" Davis sits next to Ryan "This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Stefano is just marking his territory like an old dog."

"Well I'm glad you're stay with us."

The pilot announces their descent into LAX. The men took their seats and buckled in. It was a clean and safe landing and just as expected cops and CIA were there to arrest the blonde and question the pilot. After about an hour they were in a limo taking them to Jayson's house.

"Ok, no more worrying" Davis said to Ryan "We are going to have fun this trip. Do you hear me? Stefano is no threat. I have buddies that will be watching us and I can't tell you how safe we are."

"I agree with Davis" EJ adds "I plan on having a grand time."

"And I have lots of plans for you my love" Jayson holds his hand. "We should be home in a few minutes."

They pull up to a beautiful huge house on a hill. Ryan's eyes go wide.

"Holy crap, Jayson. I was excepting a little house."

"Wow" Davis adds and EJ nods.

"This is a fucking mansion Jayson" Ryan laughed as they pulled up to the house.

"Home sweet home" Jayson smiled then leaned into kiss Ryan "Let the fun begin."


	8. Chapter 8

**#Turquoisewaters**

_**Turquoise**__** helps to open the lines of communication between the heart and the spoken word. It presents as a friendly and happy color enjoying life. In color psychology, turquoise controls and heals the emotions creating emotional balance and stability. In the process it can appear to be on an emotional roller coaster, up and down, until it balances itself.**_

* * *

Jayson's house is incredible. He's in a gated community where the elite live. The house is tranquil and natural tones run through it. It has several bedrooms, Ryan lost tract after he counted six. The living area is gigantic and made for entertaining. There is a playroom with billiards and more. The outside is spacious and scenic with a beautiful entertainment area. Oh, yes and the pool. The pool that runs inside and out, separated by a wall you can swim under. This house was everything you would picture from a wealthy tycoon in sunny Los Angeles.

After they explored his home; they all went to their designated bedrooms it was late and they had a busy schedule the next day. Jayson had to be up in the morning to meet with his firm that was the only thing he was doing work-wise while he was here.

Morning came early and Jayson snuck out of bed to get in the shower. He left Ryan sleeping, the time change can play hard on you at first and he wanted him to rest. Tomorrow is Ryan's birthday and he wants to make this trip something to remember. He finishes in the shower and climbs out wrapping a towel around his waist. He goes back into the bedroom and Ryan is gone.

"Ryan." He calls, but no answer. He pulls on a pair of lounge pants and head to see where Ryan went. He comes down the large spiral stairs and sees Davis and Ryan drinking coffee on the patio in the back of the house. He walks out and leans down to kiss Ryan. "You could have told me you were up."

"I thought you left. I didn't even hear the water in the bathroom or I would have joined you." Ryan smiled.

"Too much information." Davis laughs leaning back onto the lounge chair to bask in the sun. "Why in the hell do you live in Salem, Jayson? This place is heaven on earth."

"It's not heaven if your angel is somewhere else." Jayson looks at Ryan. "Love you."

"I love you. When do you think you'll be back? I can't wait to see LA and the ocean. I've never seen the ocean up close."

"You haven't?" Ryan shakes his head to answer. "Oh, I can't wait to see your face. Don't go without me. I have to go get ready, but I should only be in an hour or two tops." He says as EJ joins them. "Good morning, EJ."

"It is a fabulous morning."

"What were you doing in that bedroom last night to make you perky this morning?" Davis asks with a grin.

"Perky? I can assure you there is nothing perky about me." They all start to laugh at his choice words. "Oh, shut up you know what I meant. I spelt amazingly well and had a talk with Samantha this morning. This trip is going to do us good. She's missing me as we speak."

Jayson stands and pats EJ's thigh. "Well, that's good. Any other presents from dear old dad?"

"Not a thing; quiet on the home front."

"That's what I like to hear." Davis adds. "Maybe we'll be able to enjoy our vacation after all. So what are the plans for today anyway?"

"Ryan hasn't seen the ocean so figured we'll explore there. I know a great restaurant we can go get a late lunch and then hit the beach. Sound good?" Jayson asks and they all nod. "Good, ok. I'm going to go. You boys be good." He bends and kisses Ryan. "Why don't you come with me? You can meet my employees and see my firm."

"I haven't showered yet. Can you wait?" Ryan stands.

"Yeah, just take a quick one. You can see me in action." He grabs him around the waste and pulls him tight.

"I like to see you in action all the time." Ryan leans in kissing him.

"Ugh, get a room." Davis jokes.

"Yeah…this isn't going to be fair. We can't have sex and be all romantic." EJ adds with a laugh.

"You two could have sex." Ryan jokes and raises his eyebrows suggestively and Davis winks at EJ playfully.

"Get out of here." He throws the hand towel from the table at Davis then turns to Jayson and Ryan. "You two have fun. Davis and I will be basking in the sun until you return."

"Enjoy it and help yourself to anything in the house. Sally, my housekeeper, will be here in an hour. If you have any questions she can help I'm sure."

"This Sally? Hot or no?" Davis lowers his sunglass on to his nose to glance at Jayson.

"She's a lovely woman….don't ruin her Davis." Jayson laughs and takes Ryan's hand to go get ready.

A few hours' later Jayson and Ryan returns home from his meeting. Ryan enjoyed seeing where Jayson worked and meeting everyone that had only high praises for their boss, but Ryan already knew what a great guy Jayson was. Why would he think any different? EJ and Davis were ready to go.

"Bout time you got here. We're bored." Davis slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Ryan laughs.

"EJ and I have been enjoying some LA style mimosas all morning."

"Mimosas are the same everywhere Davis." Jayson laughs. "Where's EJ?"

"Here, sir." EJ walks down the stairs. "I need food. Big time." EJ is grinning through his buzz.

"OK, let us go get ready and we'll go."

"Don't detour….you hear me. I will come in there and pull you apart." Davis plops to the couch and EJ joins him.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Ryan laughs as they walk up to the bedroom. "I love seeing drunk EJ and Davis."

"Me too; at least they're loosening up."

They drive a few miles out of LA to grab a bite to eat at a local restaurant. _Rosie's Tavern_ was a favorite of Jayson's. He has been going there since he was young and he was feeling nostalgic and wanted to share it with them. The place wasn't fancy but it was always welcoming; kind of like California's Brady Pub.

"When you said we were going to your favorite place to eat I picture something….more." Davis looked around.

"This is more. This place is unbelievable and homey." They take their seats a booth in the corner.

"I think it's great." Ryan says.

"I don't care as long as I can get something to eat and an adult beverage." EJ laughs as he scanned the menu.

A waitress with beautiful brunette hair came to take their order. Jayson and Ryan are reviewing the same menu and are engaging in conversation just between the two of them. EJ greeted the waitress and they all look. Jayson's eyes went wide as his eyes met the waitress's eyes.

"Macy!" Jayson exclaims and stands to give her a hug.

"Jayson" Macy says excitedly. "I thought you moved the hell out of these parts?"

"I did actually I'm not even in California anymore. I moved to Illinois, Uh, Salem to be exact. How are you doing?" he looked to her belly that's swollen with a baby-bump.

"Oh, yeah….due in a few weeks and still working. My feet protest a lot." She laughed.

"Here sit. Will you get into trouble?" EJ says as he shifted over in the booth.

"Thank you." She takes a seat. "So introduce me, Mr. Rude."

"Oh, Sorry. This is my boyfriend Dr. Ryan Jacobs." Jayson smiles.

"A doctor and how'd you get so lucky and he's cute."

"Nice to meet you, Macy." Ryan holds his hand out for her to shake.

Jayson continued, "This is his brother, Davis and my brother, EJ." Her face went still.

"You're brother?" She questioned and for good reason. Last time they saw each other Jayson was alone and living with her family.

"Yeah, that's a long story but short version….I found my birth family in Salem."

"Jayson, I am so happy for you." She states.

"Thank you….I don't know if you know this but Bentley is in Salem." Jayson says and she stands up nervously. "Oh, sorry. It's a touchy subject. He told me."

"What'd he tell you? I haven't talk to him in fucking years. He basically disowned me. Excuse my language." They all say it's ok. "Why's he there? Did he say?"

"Got offered a DA position; he said he couldn't pass on. He has a son, Aaron. He's awesome. Have you met him?" Jayson says and Macy gets agitated.

"You know I should take your orders before my boss gets angry. I have a little one coming ….I need this job."

They all order and Macy walks into the kitchen to place it. Another waitress returns with their drinks and some rolls.

"Was that weird to anyone else?" Davis asked.

"Davis?" Ryan scolds.

"What….I'm sorry but you said that and she freaked. Didn't even bring back our drinks."

"I agree with him. It's weird, but I don't know her and she's pregnant; hormones do crazy stuff to woman." EJ adds.

"Bentley said that he didn't socialize with her anymore because she was a drug addict, but she doesn't seem that way. Right now at least." Jayson looks to the backroom.

"She's not high." Ryan sips his beer. "I can tell just by looking into her eyes, but since it's out. Yeah, she was acting weird."

"Oh, well….not my problem." Jayson says.

Macy returns with the tray of food. She dishes them out quietly. Jayson is watching her intently.

"I hope I didn't say something to upset you?" He says.

"No, Jayson you didn't. It is what it is. I'm sorry I freaked. I was a different person then and probably deserved it, but I'm good now. I've changed."  
"Do you want us to tell Bentley? Maybe you guys can mend fences." Ryan asks.

"No, please don't. He has my number." She smiles and places the last plate. "Ok, anything else you boys want?"

"I think we're good." Jayson looks at the full table. "Macy, I'm having a party at my house on Saturday. It's mostly business colleagues and some old friends; just a small intimate get together. I would love for you to come. We could catch up."

"Yeah?" She shyly states and then looks to Ryan.

"We would love it." Ryan assured her.

"Why the hell not? I haven't been out in a long time."

"Great. I'll give you my address before we leave." Jayson says and she nods and walks away.

They enjoy their lunch deep in conversation. They finish and pay. Jayson throws Macy a large tip on the table and walks over to her. He gives her a hug and his address.

"Promise you'll come."

"I'll be there. Are you sure it's not weird?" She asks then glances to Ryan.

"Don't worry about Ryan. He is a really nice guy and I love him more than anything."

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you Saturday."

The boys walk out of the restaurant and climb into Jayson's car.

"Tell me I don't have to worry about this woman falling for you too?" Ryan grins. "I've already dealt with the ex-boyfriend train, not doing the ex-girlfriend one too." He jokes.

"That is a for sure thing!" Jayson laughs. "It's just nice. I'm curious now about what happened between her and Bentley. I haven't seen her since we broke up; years ago."

"Well she's hot!" Davis smiles. "If she wasn't pregnant…Mmmm."

"God, you just have to get laid or something." EJ jokes. "Find him someone so he stops." They all laugh.

Jayson turns to Ryan and whispers "Must run in the family." Ryan waggles his eyebrows playfully to agree.

They pull up to the beach. Ryan was just staring out the window at the beautiful waters. He had seen it in passing while driving today, but this is the first up-close experience for him. They all barreled out of the car. Jayson had rented a private cabana for the few days so they would have a place to relax away from the crowds. It was a beautiful and hot day in LA, so the beach was packed. The cabana was loaded with sun chairs, towels, food, and drinks of every kind. It also came with a cabana server to cater to their needs. Jayson, Davis, and EJ checked into the cabana. Ryan just stood in the warm sand and gazing at the never ending water. Jayson walks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Almost 30 years old and I'm in awe, Jayson….I can't believe I waited this long to see it."

"I love that I'm sharing this with you." Jayson watches the amazement in his eyes. "You wanna go in? I have our trunks in the bag in the cabana; we can change." Ryan nods to answer him.

Jayson and Ryan walked in the water hand in hand. EJ and Davis came running past them splashing the water. "Come on….get you're asses in here." Davis yells before diving head first into the clear waters. Ryan looked at Jayson and smiled then took off like a kid swimming for the first time. Jayson swam up beside him and pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around his neck in a loose hug. Ryan doesn't say a word as he leans into Jayson kissing him passionately.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jayson asks.

"This, you, us." He kisses him again. "Our life….I love you."

"I love you too." Jayson kisses him with a heated passion. "I can't wait to get you home."

Hours pass and dusk is near. They had spent the entire afternoon and early evening at the beach and its near-bye attractions and they went to a lovely dinner at an outdoor café right on the boardwalk.

"I'm going to bed." Davis staggers through the front door. "Bed, for sure."

"Me too. My head will not quit spinning." EJ agrees. They've been drinking all day.

"We told you both to slow it down." Ryan laughs. "But I've enjoyed seeing the two of you like this."

"We're on vacation….it's allowed." EJ says.

"What's allowed?" Davis slurs and then falls unto EJ's shoulder.

"Drinking and 'what happens here stays here.' Got it!" EJ points at them all.

"Got it boss!" Jayson laughs. "Now go to bed." They watch EJ and Davis walk up the stairs laughing and pushing each other like immature children.

Ryan pulls Jayson by the waist. "I think we need to go to bed too."

"Mmmhmm." Jayson looks at his watch. "It's 12:03 am in Salem right now."

"Ok?" Ryan confused.

"That means that your 30…it's your birthday." Jayson starts singing in a whisper in his ear.

"No, no….we're on LA time. I'm still 29 for a few more hours." Ryan laughs.

"Oh, well I was going to give you your present now, but…"

"I changed my mind. I'm 30….old, old thirty." He rests his forehead on Jayson's chest. "Oh, man!"

"You were born at what time?"

"12:15am why?" Ryan asks and Jayson grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Ryan's face is in shock. Jayson had someone decorate the bedroom with candles and flowers. There was a light breeze coming from the windows and the glow of the moonlight was the topper for the perfect setting for a romantic night. Jayson goes into the bathroom and returns with his hands behind his back.

"Sit down please." Ryan does as he is asked and sits on the edge of the bed. "I thought of a way to do this and give this to you and nothing was more perfect then our bedroom on your birthday. Since were in LA….this just perfect believe me."

Jayson lowers and kneels on one knee in front of Ryan. Ryan gasps, "Jayson?"

"Just let me please…My life is nothing without you. You have given me more than anything I have ever owned; you've given me your love and your friendship. Ryan, you're my best friend. I came to Salem looking for family and I found you….Ryan, you are my family, my world, my lifeline. Everything in me changed for the better the day I met you. After seeing you today and the amazement in your eyes; I realize I never want to miss a moment of that. I want to see everything with you." Jayson pulls the small box from behind his back. Ryan tilts his head, his eyes tearing from the words. Jayson gazes into Ryan's eyes and then pops open the box exposing two sterling-brushed silver rings. "I love you….that's never going to change and I know you had a bad experience, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't try. Nothing will change if you don't agree. We'll just keep doing what we're doing, but I want to spend my life with you. Just you….until the bitter-sweet end."

"Oh." Ryan whimpers whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Dr. Ryan Jacobs…..Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Note from author: SO sorry for the delay...I've been doing some original writing and busy at home. I promise not to keep you waiting to long for Ryan's response and you won't to miss the shocking scenes coming up! **_

_**Much Love...please review and comment. I love the encouragement. :)**_


End file.
